Ne jamais dire souviens toi
by NessL
Summary: A 13 ans, Harry se retrouve dans un univers alternatif où ses rêves et ses pires cauchemars deviennent réels, tandis qu'un autre garçon doit prendre sa place. Comment les deux histoires sont-elles connectées à Rogue, et quel est son secret obscur ?
1. Chapitre I1 : Un parallèle

The Harry Potter's books and all the wonderful characters in it are the property of J. K. Rowling. Otherwise, Snape would be alive and happily married...

Ceci est la traduction de l'histoire de **Malora** intitulée **_Never Say Remember_**, que vous pouvez aussi trouver sur ce site.

* * *

**Ne jamais dire Souviens-toi**

**Chapitre I1. Un parallèle**

* * *

« Il a aidé Black à s'échapper ! J'en suis sûr ! »

Rogue pointa un index accusateur en direction de Harry.

Dumbledore tenta de le calmer pendant que Fudge les observait avec inquiétude.

Harry, lui, éprouvait des difficultés à suivre leur échange. La sensation d'être entraîné de force était maintenant si forte qu'il devait se retenir aux draps du lit d'infirmerie. Il jeta un regard désespéré autour de lui, mais personne dans la pièce ne sembla remarquer quoi que ce soit. Rogue regardait Dumbledore avec amertume et Fudge secouait la tête tristement. Harry se tourna vers Hermione, mais son attention était entièrement fixée sur les trois hommes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier.

A cet instant précis, un changement curieux se produisit. Harry eut l'impression de se mettre à glisser au travers de son lit avec la même facilité que de l'eau se frayant un chemin entre des rochers. Après une secousse, il éprouva la sensation d'atterrir brutalement et eut alors un instant d'absence.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la scène était toujours identique. Rogue, énervé, hochait la tête tandis que Dumbledore faisait sortir Fudge de l'infirmerie. Une fois la porte fermée, Dumbledore revint se placer au pied du lit et tapota légèrement l'épaule de Rogue. Ce dernier reçut ce geste avec réticence avant de tourner la tête vers Harry. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit le garçon lutter pour s'asseoir. Il s'approcha du bord du lit et lui saisit le menton avec la main. Il fit pivoter sa tête vers la gauche, et Harry se retrouva soudainement face à deux yeux noirs et brillants.

Il éprouva l'envie violente d'arracher la main de Rogue de son visage. A la place, il serra les dents en essayant de ne pas tressaillir. Il avait déjà attaqué Rogue une fois ce soir, et il avait réussi à s'en sortir indemne. Répéter cette performance une deuxième fois serait suicidaire.

« Comment te sens-tu ? interrogea Dumbledore pendant que Rogue le tenait toujours fermement.

— Comme quelqu'un qui ne peut pas ouvrir sa mâchoire », marmonna Harry.

Rogue plissa les yeux, mais laissa retomber sa main.

« C'est le cinquième évanouissement cette année, dit le professeur.

— Je ne me suis pas évanoui », répliqua vivement Harry avant de faire une pause.

Cela faisait réellement cinq fois ? se demanda-t-il, mortifié. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que Rogue ne vende pas la mèche aux Serpentards, surtout à Malfoy. Rogue eut un petit sourire satisfait tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit vide à côté de Harry, qui aurait plutôt espéré que l'homme s'en aille.

« Cette nuit a été difficile, » commenta Dumbledore.

Il dévisagea Rogue avant de continuer :

« Nous devrions peut-être te laisser te reposer. Les effets d'une attaque de Détraqueurs peuvent être plutôt déstabilisants.

— C'est de là que vient cette sensation de tiraillement ? interrogea Harry. Je l'ai ressentie au cours de l'année, avant l'attaque des Détraqueurs, mais jamais avec cette intensité. Et quand j'ai... »

Il s'arrêta brusquement car il ne voulait pas faire mention du Retourneur de Temps devant Rogue, mais c'était après l'avoir utilisé que la sensation était devenue irrésistible.

« Tiraillement ? répéta Dumbledore.

— Comme si je passais à travers un trou dans un mur... »

Il s'interrompit de nouveau sans savoir si son explication était plus claire.

« Mais quand j'ai rouvert les yeux après, j'étais toujours là... »

Rogue tira sa baguette de sa manche et murmura une incantation tout en la tenant au-dessus du cœur de Harry. Il interrompit son mouvement pour se tourner vers Dumbledore :

« Phénomène magique. Très récent et localisé. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

« Vous pensez que cela a été causé par l'attaque de Détraqueurs ?

— En effet. Cela et... »

Rogue donna un léger signe de la tête dans la direction de Hermione. Il se leva, rangea sa baguette dans sa manche, puis la regarda.

« Vous voulez dire le Retourneur de Temps ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Harry entrouvrît la bouche.

« Il sait ? dit-il en jetant un regard accusateur à Dumbledore. Vous lui avez dit.

— Bien sûr qu'il me l'a dit, répondit Rogue avec mauvaise humeur. Mais j'aurais préféré le savoir plus tôt, avant que vous ne partiez tous les deux avec ce plan mal avisé.

— Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser les Détraqueurs faire ça à Sirius ! »

Il observa alternativement Rogue et Dumbledore qui le fixaient tous deux avec une expression perplexe.

« De quoi parles-tu, Harry ? demanda Rogue.

— Je ne pouvais pas les laisser tuer Sirius. C'était Peter Pettigrew le traître, celui qui a trahi mes parents... »

Harry perdit le fil de sa pensée car son subconscient lui chuchotait que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

« Si vous trouvez Pettigrew, vous ferez... »

Soudain, le mot qui l'avait troublé resurgit à la surface de son esprit et il observa Rogue avant de demander :

« Comment m'avez-vous appelé ? »

Rogue se renfrogna.

« Harry. Y a t-il un autre titre que tu préfèrerais ?

— Non. C'est juste que... vous m'appelez toujours... vous savez... Potter. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de mettre un peu de dérision dans le dernier mot.

« Potter, répéta Dumbledore, les yeux troublés. Harry... Potter. »

...


	2. Chapitre I2

Merci à Jo et Fanny pour leurs conseils

* * *

**Chapitre I2.  
**

* * *

Harry aperçut un mouvement noir sur sa gauche. La main de Rogue fut à nouveau sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder en face :

« Quelle est la dernière chose que tu... » commença Rogue.

Il s'interrompit, ses doigts moites de sueur pressés contre la mâchoire de Harry. Son visage cireux prit une teinte encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Décris-nous une nouvelle fois les évènements qui sont survenus cette nuit. Avec tous les détails, exigea-t-il.

— Mais je viens juste...

— Maintenant, » coupa-t-il.

Harry essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de Rogue, mais il semblait déterminé à ne pas le lâcher. Harry raconta donc une deuxième fois tout ce qui s'était produit depuis le moment où Ron, Hermione et lui étaient entrés dans la Cabane Hurlante jusqu'à leur retour à l'infirmerie, après l'épisode du Retourneur de Temps. Ni Dumbledore, ni Rogue ne prononcèrent un mot au cours de son récit, mais à la fin, la main de Rogue avait quitté son menton et Dumbledore arborait une mine sinistre.

« C'est à ce moment là que je me suis senti tiré, et puis... »

Il fit un geste du bras pour englober l'infirmerie.

« Harry, » chuchota Hermione.

Harry se tourna vers elle ; elle le regardait fixement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Je veux dire, oui, nous avons sauvé Buck, mais... à aucun moment nous n'avons aidé Sirius à s'échapper. »

Harry la regarda en sentant sa confusion grandir. Il se demanda si elle pouvait nier les faits pour éviter d'avoir des ennuis. Personnellement, il trouvait cela inutile puisqu'il venait juste d'avouer la vérité.

« Sirius s'est échappé plus tôt dans la soirée, expliqua Dumbledore, sans recevoir d'aide de quiconque. Ton... »

Le directeur fit une pause en fixant Rogue.

« Le professeur Rogue, corrigea-t-il, a observé un chien noir courir jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt quelques heures auparavant. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que cela signifiait avant que le professeur Lupin n'éclaircisse la situation. »

Il leva sa main pour empêcher Harry de répliquer et continua :

« Je suis convaincu que tu as raison concernant son innocence, mais je suis plus intéressé par le Patronus que tu dis avoir invoqué. Tu soutiens qu'il s'agissait d'un cerf ? »

Harry hocha la tête affirmativement.

« Mais ce n'était pas le cas ! s'écria Hermione. C'était une biche ! Je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux ! »

Harry la dévisagea. Comment avait-elle pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi important ?

« Mais il avait des bois, et...

— Cela suffit, interrompit Dumbledore. Je pense que le professeur Rogue et moi-même devrions nous entretenir en privé avec Harry. »

Il lui fit un signe de tête.

« Si tu t'en sens capable, peux-tu t'habiller et nous rejoindre dans mon bureau ? Je vais m'arranger avec Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle te laisse sortir. »

Harry acquiesça et Dumbledore lui donna le mot de passe de la gargouille, puis s'en alla trouver l'infirmière dans son bureau. Rogue se leva aussi, mais il demeura debout à côté du lit pour examiner le garçon. Son visage avait une expression insaisissable.

En évitant son regard, Harry se dégagea des couvertures et rassembla ses habits qui étaient proprement pliés sur une chaise près de lui. Quelqu'un lui avait passé un des pyjamas réservés aux malades et il n'était pas mécontent de pouvoir se changer. Il alla s'habiller derrière les rideaux, et entendit Dumbledore appeler d'un ton ferme « Severus ». Le bruit de leurs pas disparut avec le claquement de la porte de l'infirmerie.

Harry émergea du paravent après avoir passé sa robe et fixa Hermione de son regard.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as dit ça, fit-il. J'imagine que tu ne voulais pas admettre à voix haute ce qui s'est passé, mais pourquoi tu as menti sur la forme de mon Patronus ?

— Mais je n'ai pas menti, insista Hermione, des larmes apparaissant au coin de ses yeux. Tu as bien dû le voir toi-même que c'était une biche. »

Harry secoua la tête. A cet instant, il n'avait aucune envie de discuter davantage de ce sujet.

« Ne raconte pas à Ron toutes ces bêtises quand il se réveillera. Je veux être là pour lui donner mon point de vue d'abord.

— Parce que tu veux dire à Ron... ?! » s'exclama Hermione, mais Harry avait déjà franchi le seuil de l'infirmerie.

...


	3. Chapitre I3

Merci à noix de coco sister pour ses corrections

* * *

**Chapitre I3.**

* * *

La gargouille s'écarta à l'écoute du mot de passe. Harry gravit les escaliers, puis ouvrit la porte sur l'invitation du directeur. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau. En jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce, il remarqua que Rogue était adossé au mur près de la fenêtre. Bien que les deux adultes soient silencieux, l'air vibrait légèrement comme si les murs se renvoyaient encore l'écho de cris.

Harry s'assit de lui-même devant le bureau directorial et se plaça de manière à conserver Rogue dans son champ de vision. Cela le faisait frissonner de le savoir tapi quelque part derrière lui, dans l'ombre.

« Que sais-tu sur les univers ? » commença Dumbledore (*)

Avant de venir à Poudlard, Harry aurait dû avoir une leçon de science consacrée à l'univers, mais il l'avait justement manquée.

« Heu... Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de cours sur ce sujet. Je crois juste qu'il y aurait eu une grande explosion au tout début, quelque chose que les Moldus appellent le Big Bang... Les Dursleys ne m'ont pas vraiment... encouragé à poser d'autres questions. »

Dumbledore cligna des yeux et resta interdit quelques secondes, puis il émit un léger rire.

« Non, non, je ne faisais pas référence à une théorie Moldue. Je voulais parler des univers parallèles, qui se trouvent dans différents plans d'existence.

— Oh, » dit Harry.

Il en savait encore moins sur ce sujet que sur les sciences Moldues.

« Il y a, bien sûr, les univers de la vie et de la mort, dit Dumbledore. Mais il existe bien plus de réalités que ça. »

Il prit un rouleau de parchemin parmi une pile de copies posées sur son bureau et le déroula en le tenant à la hauteur de ses yeux.

« Imagine que ce papier représente chaque évènement de ma vie, chaque choix que j'ai pu faire. Tout est écrit ici, comme c'est le cas sur cette copie d'un brillant élève. Mais que se passerait-il si je prenais une décision différente ? »

Il choisit un autre morceau de parchemin dans la pile et le positionna à côté du précédent.

« Le résultat serait différent, de la même manière que deux copies d'élèves ne peuvent être identiques. Chaque phrase peut nous conduire à l'un ou à l'autre, tout comme nos choix. »

Harry se souvint du moment où il avait rencontré Ron. S'il était arrivé à la gare de King Cross un soupçon plus tard, ou choisi une place différente dans le Poudlard Express, ils auraient très bien pu ne jamais devenir amis.

« Je pense que je comprends. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête et remit les morceaux de parchemin dans le tas.

« Maintenant, imagine que quelqu'un puisse sauter d'une réalité à l'autre. Si les univers étaient très semblables, il serait impossible de s'apercevoir de ce changement... du moins pendant un certain laps de temps. Ça serait un peu comme recevoir une copie et réaliser après que l'on t'a rendu celle d'un autre élève. Elles pourraient se ressembler tellement qu'il te faudrait en lire plusieurs lignes avant de réaliser que ce n'est pas la tienne. »

Harry commençait à ressentir une sensation inconfortable dans le creux de son estomac.

« Quel est le rapport avec moi ? »

Dumbledore se pencha en avant, ses mains jointes appuyées sur le bureau, ses yeux bienveillants posés sur le garçon devant lui.

« Le professeur Rogue et moi-même avons remarqué quelques... irrégularités lors de ton récit des évènements de cette nuit.

— Tout ce que je vous ai dit est vrai, murmura Harry sans vouloir contredire le directeur, mais sans vouloir par ailleurs être traité de menteur.

— Oh, mais je n'en doute pas, répondit Dumbledore. Le problème est, Harry... j'ai peur que la copie que tu as écrite et celle que tu es en train de lire en ce moment ne concordent pas. Tu sembles avoir fait un saut.

— Sur un autre de ces mondes ? Mais comment ?

— Ce n'est pas ton corps qui a voyagé, mais ton âme. Normalement, les âmes sont censées être fermement implantées dans leur corps jusqu'à leur mort. Mais l'attaque des Détraqueurs a affaibli le lien qui retenait la tienne, et par la suite, le transfert de ton corps à travers le temps et l'espace quand tu as utilisé le Retourneur de Temps...

— N'a rien arrangé, » acheva Harry.

Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Ton âme s'est glissée dans un univers voisin avant qu'elle ne puisse s'ancrer à nouveau dans ton corps. »

Harry essaya de prendre pleinement conscience de ce que cela signifiait.

« Ça veut dire que tout ce que j'ai vécu cette nuit... est arrivé ailleurs ? Et ici...

— Une série d'évènements différents s'est produite. Très différents, je pense même. »

Dumbledore eut une hésitation, observant à la dérobée le mur près de la fenêtre contre lequel Rogue se tenait toujours.

« Avec ta permission, j'aimerais te poser quelques questions concernant tes parents. Quel est ton premier souvenir d'eux ? »

Harry se remémora le chaos d'images et de sons qu'il ressentait lorsque les Détraqueurs s'approchaient de lui.

« J'étais juste un bébé lorsqu'ils ont été tués... »

Il s'arrêta parce qu'il avait entendu une inspiration brutale venant de derrière son dos. Il jeta un regard vers la fenêtre, mais Rogue n'y était plus. Sa peau commença à le picoter.

« Mais, heu, quand le Détraqueur m'a attaqué, j'ai entendu une voix... crier. Je pense que c'était ma mère au moment où Voldemort l'a tuée . »

Dumbledore le regarda d'un air grave.

« Et ta vie après cela ?

- J'ai été envoyé vivre chez mon oncle et ma tante. Les Dursleys. »

Quand il entendit un sifflement juste derrière lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner. Une main pâle agrippait le dos de sa chaise. Harry se hâta de raconter le reste de sa vie, puis regarda Dumbledore avec attente.

« Alors, les choses sont différentes ici ? »

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il soit possible de sauter d'une réalité à l'autre en un clin d'œil.

Néanmoins, l'expression de Dumbledore n'avait rien de rassurant.

« Nous ferons de notre mieux pour te renvoyer chez toi, Harry. Nous tenons déjà une piste par où commencer. »

Il y eut un mouvement de robe et Rogue s'avança d'un pas vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

« En êtes-vous certain, M. le Directeur ? Cela pourrait être une réaction différée au choc que son âme a subi. Après tout, Harry est le seul à affirmer que ces évènements ont vraiment eu lieu.

— Je ne suis pas un menteur et je ne suis pas fou, gronda Harry. Et vous ne pouvez pas me prouver que c'est un autre univers uniquement parce que vous m'appelez Harry et que vous me tutoyez. »

Rogue contempla le garçon.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible !

— C'est tout à fait possible, répliqua Dumbledore. Et pour répondre à ta remarque, Harry, il y a une raison parfaitement valable qui explique pourquoi Severus ne peux pas t'appeler Potter. Ce n'est pas ton nom. »

Harry entendit Rogue s'asseoir lourdement sur la chaise à côté de lui, mais son attention était complètement focalisée sur les yeux bleus perçants de Dumbledore.

« Mais... mon nom pourrait être quoi d'autre sinon ?

— Rogue. »

Harry le regarda avec une expression vide. Dumbledore soupira.

« Severus t'a adopté... ou plutôt, notre propre Harry... il y a très longtemps. Tu es son fils. »

...

* * *

(*) Il y a un jeu de mots qui n'est pas totalement traduisible ici : en anglais, "plane" signifie à la fois "avion" et "univers parallèle". Lorsque Dumbledore demande à Harry ce qu'il sait sur les "planes", Harry lui répond qu'il n'a jamais pris l'avion car les Dursley ne l'emmènent pas en vacances avec eux.


	4. Chapitre I4

Merci à Ndcs pour sa relecture

* * *

**Chapitre I4.**

* * *

Harry eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un Cognard en plein visage. Sa mâchoire bougeait de haut en bas sans qu'un seul son puisse en sortir. Il regarda Rogue, s'attendant à le voir ricaner, se moquer de sa naïveté pour avoir cru un seul instant à une histoire aussi ridicule.

Mais la bouche de Rogue était tordue vers le bas et l'anxiété creusait son visage. Il s'adressa à Dumbledore :

« Et notre Harry ? Êtes-vous en train de dire que son âme est partie ? »

Il tendit la main vers les ombres de la pièce.

« Qu'il est perdu ? Remplacé ?

— Une âme est assez solide, surtout une aussi jeune. Leur essence même les attire vers leur corps d'origine ou au moins vers un autre semblable. Je suis certain que si cette âme a été capable de s'ancrer aussi vite dans un autre corps, celle de votre Harry a dû en faire autant.

— Vous en êtes certain, n'est ce pas ? cracha Rogue. Comme c'est rassurant de savoir que ça ne vous inquiète pas plus.

— Bien sûr que si, je suis inquiet. Vous savez à quel point je tiens à Harry. Néanmoins, nous devons nous occuper de la situation présente avant de pouvoir aborder d'autres aspects du problème. »

Il se tourna vers Harry.

« Nous allons avoir besoin de ton assistance pour cela, pour te renvoyer chez toi et ramener notre Harry chez lui. Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour faire tout ce que nous te demanderons ? »

Harry acquiesça sans avoir conscience du mouvement de sa tête.

« Cela va prendre du temps. Tu devras t'adapter à la vie ici jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une solution. Deviens le Harry de ce monde pendant un moment. Je suis conscient que ça pourra être difficile, mais je voudrais te demander de faire de ton mieux. »

Harry le regarda. Il essayait de prononcer un mot, mais ses lèvres s'étaient métamorphosées en pierre.

« F-fils ? »

Le mot s'échappa finalement.

Dumbledore se redressa dans sa chaise et frotta la ligne entre ses sourcils.

« Cela serait peut-être mieux si vous lui montriez, Severus. Nous pouvons continuer cette discussion demain matin à la première heure, après avoir laissé du temps à Harry pour s'habituer. »

Rogue demeura complètement figé pendant un instant, une main voilant sa face. Puis, dans un mouvement saccadé, il se mit debout et se dirigea vers la sortie en faisant un geste à Harry pour qu'il le suive.

Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à Dumbledore, mais le directeur lui sourit joyeusement derrière ses yeux fatigués. Harry força son corps à se lever et à quitter la pièce.

Rogue ouvrait la marche, et il devint bientôt clair qu'il se dirigeait vers les cachots. Harry appréhendait de voir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui montrer. Cela prouverait vraiment que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Il n'allait pas se réveiller le lendemain matin et en rire au petit déjeuner avec Ron et Hermione. Le souvenir de Hermione lui traversa l'esprit. Était-elle au courant ? Qu'il était le fils de... Il n'arrivait même pas à prononcer le nom dans sa tête. Il essaya de se rappeler ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Quels choix faits par n'importe qui auraient bien pu conduire à cela ? Dumbledore n'aurait-il pas pu l'adopter ? Ou Remus ? Ou... n'importe qui d'autre que Rogue ? Pourquoi l'homme voudrait-il même de lui ? Il parvenait à peine à supporter Harry en tant qu'élève.

Quand ils atteignirent la porte de la salle des Potions, Harry fit une pause, mais Rogue posa une main sur son épaule et le propulsa vers l'avant, vers l'extrémité du hall. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte que Harry n'avait encore jamais remarquée.

« Où sommes-nous ?

— Mes quartiers privés, » répondit Rogue.

Harry sentit son moral s'assombrir. La classe de Rogue était déjà assez oppressante ; il ne voulait pas imaginer à quoi ses quartiers ressemblaient.

« Est-ce que nous ne pourrions pas seulement... » commença-t-il, mais le professeur avait déjà retiré les enchantements de protection de la porte et le poussait à l'intérieur.

Harry cligna des yeux lorsque Rogue alluma une lampe. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer grand-chose dans la semi-pénombre, mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une collection de photographies empilées à côté d'un fauteuil marron, usé mais d'aspect confortable. Trois oreillers moelleux étaient posés dessus. Il regarda les oreillers. Ils étaient si normaux.

Rogue fit un geste vers la porte de droite :

« C'est à toi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils mais avança pour entrebâiller la porte. A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite pièce avec un lit simple, qui était décoré avec les couleurs de Griffondor et entouré par des posters de Quidditch. Il regarda la chambre pendant un long moment avant que le déclic ne se fasse.

« Ma chambre ? »

Il se tourna et observa Rogue qui avait retiré sa cape et qui était en train de déserrer ses manches.

« C'est ce que Dumbledore voulait que vous me montriez ? Que j'ai... il... a une chambre ici-bas ?

— Non, » fit Rogue.

Il étudia Harry pendant un long moment à la manière d'un juge s'apprêtant à rendre un verdict. Finalement, il invita Harry à se rapprocher d'une porte plus éloignée. Avec une main posée sur le loquet, il se tourna et agrippa fermement le bras du garçon.

« Ne dis rien, siffla-t-il. Nous discuterons de tout cela en détail demain. »

Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il se tourna pour regarder Rogue ouvrir la porte.

...


	5. Chapitre I5

Un grand merci à Ndcs pour ses corrections

* * *

**Chapitre I5.**

* * *

La porte donnait sur une autre chambre, avec un large lit à baldaquin et plusieurs vases couverts de fleurs. De nombreuses photographies décoraient le mur et formaient une sorte de papier peint en patchwork. Mais le détail le plus inattendu de cette pièce était la femme assise en tailleur sur les couvertures du lit. Sa tête, penchée au-dessus d'une liasse de notes manuscrites, se redressa lorsqu'elle les entendit entrer.

L'air fut brutalement expulsé de ses poumons et Harry lutta pour aspirer une nouvelle goulée d'air. Il connaissait ce visage. C'était exactement le même que celui qu'il avait vu dans le miroir, lors de sa première année à Poudlard.

« Maman, » murmura-t-il.

Les yeux de la femme se troublèrent pendant une fraction de secondes, puis elle lui sourit.

« Harry, » répondit-elle.

Ses yeux se tournèrent ensuite vers Rogue, et son visage afficha une expression heureuse mais surprise.

« J'ai travaillé sur les évènements de l'année prochaine.

— Tu travailles beaucoup trop, » dit Rogue comme s'il s'agissait d'un jour ordinaire parmi tant d'autres.

Harry ne supporta plus de rester immobile. Il essaya de s'approcher d'elle, mais Rogue enserrait toujours son bras avec la force d'un étau.

« Lâchez-moi, » gronda-t-il à voix basse.

Au lieu de le laisser partir, Rogue s'avança lentement vers le lit sans jamais desserrer sa prise, tandis que Harry essayait de le devancer. Il avait l'impression d'être un chien tenu en laisse.

Lily retourna ses notes, un sourire triste flottant sur son visage.

« Ça me garde occupée. »

Elle les regarda atteindre le pied du lit.

« Vous allez bien tous les deux ? Vous avez un air étrange. »

Rogue hésita.

« Longue journée, répondit-il finalement. Je te raconterai tout demain. »

Lily haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

« C'est vrai ? »

Harry n'entendit pas la réponse de Rogue parce qu'il commençait à respirer difficilement. Il tendit une main en avant mais Rogue le retint fermement, si bien qu'il ne parvint qu'à toucher le sommet d'un calendrier couvert de notes.

Lily fronça le nez.

« Quel est ton problème, Ouistiti ? Tu veux m'aider à travailler ? »

Elle sourit encore et tapota la couverture près d'elle.

Harry se tourna pour faire face à Rogue, prêt à se battre s'il le fallait. Mais Rogue relâcha avec lenteur la pression qu'il exerçait sur son bras. Harry sentit des picotements légers accompagner le retour de la circulation sanguine, puis il sauta sur le lit et atterrit à côté d'elle en un seul bond.

Elle avait la même odeur que le lilas et la sauge, accompagnée d'une émanation acide et âcre qui était en quelque sorte familière. Ses cheveux roux semblaient s'embraser à travers la lumière de la lampe. Lorsqu'elle les rejetait derrière ses épaules, la même odeur de lilas se faufilait dans toute la pièce.

Il aurait pu se noyer dans son parfum. Avec des doigts tremblants, il posa sa main sur la sienne à la peau pâle. Le contact était chaleureux et doux. Il l'enserra étroitement dans ses bras et resta immobile, comptant les minutes par les battements de son cœur. Sa respiration se transforma en halètements de plus en plus précipités, et son visage et ses mains recommencèrent à le picoter. Il l'entendit prononcer quelque chose puis le repousser en douceur, mais cela n'eut pas d'autre effet que de le faire s'accrocher à elle plus désespérément.

Des mains froides, avec une poigne d'acier, se refermèrent sur son bras et l'éloignèrent d'elle. Rogue murmurait quelque chose à Lily.

« Non, » cria-t-il en se débattant, mais il fut arraché du lit et entraîné hors de la pièce. Les mains ne le lâchèrent pas avant qu'ils soient revenus dans la petite chambre.

Harry pivota immédiatement pour faire face à Rogue et libéra sa baguette de ses robes, un maléfice sur les lèvres. Rogue avait déjà sa baguette en main et dévia le sortilège sans effort d'un mouvement de poignet.

« Écartez-vous de mon chemin, rugit Harry.

— Tu commençais à l'effrayer, rétorqua Rogue. Je suis conscient que ça doit être bouleversant pour toi, mais pour son propre bien, tu dois te contrôler. »

Il tendit son autre main.

« Ta baguette. »

Harry le fixa du regard, abasourdi.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux.

— Mortellement.

— Je ne mettrai pas ma baguette entre vos mains.

— Je ne le demanderai pas deux fois.

— Ça me va parfaitement. »

Rogue agita sa baguette et celle de Harry lui sauta des mains pour aller se loger dans la paume ouverte de Rogue.

« La prochaine fois, je te suggère de la donner de ton plein gré tant que tu as toujours le choix. »

Il glissa la deuxième baguette dans sa manche.

« Essaie de trouver un peu le sommeil. »

Harry cligna des yeux.

« C'est tout ? J'ai vu ma mère depuis longtemps défunte pendant cinq secondes et maintenant vous vous attendez à ce que j'aille bien sagement au lit ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais rester là. Elle est là-bas, toute seule. Je veux la voir.

— Tu la verras demain. Et elle ne va pas être seule. »

Il pivota pour partir. Harry plissa les yeux face à son dos qui se rétractait.

« Quoi ? »

Rogue se retourna pour le regarder avec un haussement de sourcils.

« Je suis son mari. »

Sur ces paroles, il claqua la porte, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité.

Harry passa la nuit douloureusement éveillé.


	6. Chapitre II : La longue nuit

Merci à ma bêta Ndcs pour ses corrections

* * *

**Chapitre II. La longue nuit**

**Monde Connu : Harry**

* * *

Harry ne fut pas inquiet lorsqu'il ressentit la sensation de tiraillement. Elle avait été présente tout au long de l'année, et plus particulièrement après l'attaque des Détraqueurs. C'est pour cette raison qu'il resta tranquillement assis sur son lit d'infirmerie tandis qu'il regardait son père et Dumbledore se quereller. Les sourcils de son père se contractaient chaque fois qu'il prononçait le nom de Black.

Puis un changement étrange survint, et soudain il se mit à tomber, à glisser dans un trou sans fond. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans sa propre peau. Tout ce qu'il voyait dans l'infirmerie paraissait... déplacé. Et lorsqu'il essaya d'expliquer aux adultes ce qui venait de se produire, cela les rendit perplexes. Le froncement de sourcil du directeur devint particulièrement marqué à la mention de son père.

« Est-ce que tu veux dire, dit Dumbledore avec prudence, que tu as vu James Potter dans cette pièce ?

— Comment ? » s'étonna Harry.

Malgré la désorientation qu'il ressentait, le sentiment familier de peur et d'irritation apparut en lui. Il choisit d'adopter une attitude nonchalante pour dissiper ce malaise.

« Bien sûr que non, ça fait une éternité qu'il est mort. Difficile d'avoir une conversation avec un mort. »

Il entendit un hoquet de surprise et Hermione lui rendit son regard les yeux ronds. Il avait peut-être été un peu trop nonchalant. Il tenta de masquer son embarras :

« Évidemment, c'est sans compter les portraits magiques et les fantômes. »

Rogue eut une inspiration exaspérée. Dumbledore reprit :

« Mais tu viens juste de dire...

— J'ai dit que je vous ai vu vous disputer tous les deux.

— Tu as dit, corrigea le directeur, que tu m'as vu me disputer avec ton père.

— Et bien, oui, » fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Les deux hommes contemplèrent tous les deux le garçon. Puis, doucement, la tête du directeur dévia vers Rogue et il l'évalua lentement de la tête au pied.

« Quoi ? demanda Rogue avec irritation.

— Je... considère seulement toutes les possibilités, murmura Dumbledore. Harry, aurais-tu la gentillesse de pointer du doigt ton père pour moi ? »

Harry, en se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de test pour vérifier la vivacité de ses capacités mentales, tendit obligeamment l'index vers Rogue. Rogue n'aurait pas fixé le doigt autrement s'il avait été un cobra prêt à frapper.

« Je vois, fit Dumbledore. Et depuis combien de temps est-il ton père ? »

Harry laissa retomber sa main et considéra la question.

« Et bien, il a épousé maman quand j'avais à peine deux ans, donc, heu... onze... bientôt douze ans. »

Subitement, Rogue ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage et son explosion s'accompagna d'un flot de postillons.

« Encore une blague de Black et de ce maudit loup-garou ! Vous avez tous les trois réussi à fourrer vos nez dans mes affaires et vous avez finalement conclu ça ? Répondez-moi ! »

Faire face à l'éruption de sa colère était comme rester dans le souffle d'un brasier. Harry entendit Dumbledore appeler le nom de Rogue, mais il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux du visage de son père. La seule fois où il avait vu ces yeux noirs remplis d'une telle furie et d'une telle douleur était quand Lucius Malefoy leur avait rendu visite. A la manière d'un Serpentard, il avait humilié sa mère en se moquant sournoisement de sa condition. Son père avait laissé libre cours à sa rage et s'était défoulé sur les meubles après le départ de Malefoy.

Dumbledore fit reculer Rogue, sa main ridée fermement agrippée à l'épaule de l'autre homme. Rogue ne quitta pas Harry des yeux pendant tout le temps où le directeur lui parla.

Harry n'entendait que son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Son père avait déjà été livide à cause de lui, mais jamais à ce point. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ?

Dumbledore l'emmena dans son bureau pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que la peur provoquée par la colère de son père décrut. Elle fut remplacée par une horrible sensation dans sa poitrine semblable à un nœud coulant.

« Mais mon père, implora Harry, il est toujours mon père, n'est ce pas ? »

Rogue, qui n'avait pas arrêté de parcourir le bureau du directeur de long en large depuis le début de la conversation, s'arrêta et se tourna vers Harry en grimaçant.

« Dans ce monde, répondit Dumbledore avec douceur, le professeur Rogue a eu seulement l'opportunité de t'enseigner, pas de t'élever.

— Vous voulez dire, dit Harry qui avait les yeux baignés de larmes, que je prends soin de ma mère tout seul ? »

Rogue détourna les yeux de son visage et s'assit lourdement sur une chaise.

La barbe argentée de Dumbledore accompagna doucement son mouvement de tête.

« A part toi, Voldemort n'a pas laissé d'autre survivant la nuit où il est allé à Godric Hollow. Mais si tu as quitté ta mère en bonne santé dans ton monde, tu la verras à ton retour. »

Ces mots résonnèrent dans les oreilles de Harry avec un augure funeste. Il était seul. Il jeta un regard implorant à son père... qui n'était pas son père... et vit une lueur hantée et avide briller au fond de ses prunelles. Harry se retourna vers Dumbledore.

« Ma mère... quand est-ce que je la reverrai à nouveau ? » interrogea-t-il.

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux que te demander d'être patient, de faire de ton mieux pour t'adapter sans problème à la vie ici pendant que nous cherchons un moyen de te ramener. »

Harry acquiesça. S'adapter... à la vie de Harry Potter. Même le nom avait une consonance étrange pour lui. Il se leva en sentant difficilement ses jambes.

« Je peux partir maintenant, Monsieur ? »

Dumbledore donna son assentiment, puis se ravisa.

« Je suppose que je dois te poser la question... A quelle maison appartiens-tu? »

Harry observa Rogue. Depuis des années, cela constituait un point de friction mineur entre eux. Il revoyait encore la douleur dans les yeux de son père lorsqu'il avait appris que Harry avait choisi par dessus tout la maison de sa mère. Mais cela ne faisait guère de différence ici, se rappela-t-il lui-même. L'homme assis à ses côtés n'était pas son père.

« Griffondor, marmonna-t-il.

— Ah. Alors retourner à ta chambre ne devrait pas te poser trop de problème. Espérons que trouver le chemin de ta maison se révèlera être aussi facile. »

Puis il le congédia en lui soufflant le mot de passe des Griffondors.

Harry se détourna et erra à travers le château jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la tour des Griffondors. En bas, dans le corridor, et ensuite dans la salle commune, il avait vu des choses qui lui étaient à la fois familières et inconnues ; des petits détails étrangers, comme un portrait légèrement déplacé ou une statue bizarre qui n'était pas là avant. Plus il voyait de différences, moins il voulait y penser, à elles et à ce que cela signifiait maintenant pour lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était recroquevillé, tremblant, au fond de son lit. Quand le sommeil l'emporta enfin, son esprit resta accroché aux souvenirs de mains puissantes, d'une voix mélodieuse, et d'un rire chaleureux qui provenaient d'un lieu très, très lointain.


	7. Chapitre III : Perdu en mer

Merci beaucoup à ma bêta Ndcs et à Fanny pour leur relecture

* * *

**Chapitre III. Perdu en mer**

**Univers Parallèle : Rogue**

* * *

Rogue s'éveilla avec le coude de Lily dans l'oreille. Il s'assit et frictionna son visage tout en contemplant sa femme. Elle dormait avec les draps jaunes en coton enroulés autour de ses genoux, les jambes fléchies. D'une manière ou d'une autre, au cours de chaque nuit, sa partie du lit devenait graduellement la sienne. La nuit dernière, il avait perdu tellement d'espace qu'il s'était réveillé avec la moitié du corps suspendue au-dessus du vide. Il se leva et sa bouche se tordit en un sourire lorsqu'il vit Lily revendiquer ce dernier fragment d'espace libre alors qu'elle grommelait dans son sommeil et roulait sur le ventre.

Son sourire s'estompa au souvenir du garçon qui occupait la chambre voisine. Leur fils... et néanmoins un étranger. Il ne savait pas comment il allait lui apprendre ça. Une petite voix dans sa tête remarqua que ce qu'il lui dirait n'avait aucune importance, mais il arrêta fermement le cours de cette pensée. Ce qu'il lui dirait compterait toujours. Toujours. Il ne pourrait jamais se permettre de penser autrement.

Il se lava et s'habilla, puis se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de Harry. Sur une légère tape de sa baguette, la lourde porte en bois pivota sur ses gonds. Ses yeux s'agrandirent face à la vision qui l'attendait. Des objets avaient été jetés partout sur le sol, des lampes avaient été brisées, et Harry, assis en tailleur sur le sol face à la porte, dormait avec la tête qui ballottait sur ses épaules. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il bondit instantanément sur ses pieds.

Ils restèrent immobiles un moment à se toiser, Harry fixant Rogue de ses yeux injectés de sang.

« Bien dormi ? interrogea Rogue.

— Vous avez jeté un sort de Mutisme sur ma chambre, accusa-t-il.

— Efficace apparemment, » remarqua Rogue.

Il pointa sa baguette vers les objets cassés les plus proches afin de les réparer. C'était une tâche facile, mais le ressentiment bouillonnait en lui à l'idée que ce garçon avait si vicieusement détruit ces petits fragments de la vie de son fils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu espérais accomplir exactement ?

— Vous arrêter. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? gronda Harry.

— Je m'attendais à ce que tu te comportes comme un être humain, pas comme un animal enragé. Apparemment, je me suis trompé.

— Vous étiez là-dedans. Avec elle. »

Rogue arrêta momentanément son opération de réparation et observa le visage du garçon. Il éprouva un sursaut de tristesse à la vue de l'étranger qui avait remplacé son fils. Là où il y avait avant de l'amour et de la joie, il ne trouvait plus maintenant que de l'amertume et de la haine. La nuit dernière, il avait été méfiant vis-à-vis de la réaction de cet enfant face à Lily. Il comprenait trop bien le vide profond que pouvait laisser la douleur ; lui-même avait été à deux doigts de la perdre et il avait fait tout son possible pour la ramener dans le monde des vivants. Mais la violence de cet enfant le forçait à se demander s'il était bien prudent de le laisser s'approcher d'elle.

« Vas te laver, dit-il en reculant d'un pas. Nous irons voir Dumbledore immédiatement après pour lui faire part de cette... situation. »

Dumbledore approuverait sûrement le fait que le garçon devait passer le reste de son séjour dans la tour des Griffondors. Rogue allait mettre en place des barrières sur les portes pour empêcher sa venue avant qu'une crise destructrice ne survienne devant Lily.

Il était si concentré à chercher quelles barrières il pourrait utiliser qu'il remarqua le boitillement de Harry seulement à son retour de la salle de bain. Il posa une main sur son épaule avant que le garçon ne rentre dans sa chambre.

« Assieds-toi, ordonna-t-il en désignant un sofa dans le salon.

— Pourquoi ? »

Rogue cligna des yeux. C'était la deuxième fois que Harry discutait un ordre direct. Il s'aperçut qu'il éprouvait autant de tolérance pour cela que pour la destruction aveugle du garçon.

« Parce que je ne demande qu'une seule fois. »

Rogue leva sa baguette :

« Ensuite, je fais. Un sort de lévitation, peut-être ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais boîta jusqu'au divan. Rogue attrapa une mallette en cuir posée sur une étagère proche et s'assit à côté de lui. Harry recula de quelques centimètres tout en observant la mallette avec suspicion.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Une trousse des premiers secours. »

Rogue ouvrit la mallette pour révéler diverses fioles et pots qui étaient soigneusement rangés dans des sillons gravés dans le bois. Il plaça la trousse sur la table à thé en face du canapé et se pencha pour empoigner la cheville de Harry. Le garçon rejeta son pied avec une telle violence qu'il aurait frappé Rogue au visage si ce dernier n'avait pas anticipé sa réaction. Il maintint fermement sa prise tandis qu'il plaçait le pied en question sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Harry agrippa sa jambe et se mit à tirer dessus comme un ours pris au piège.

« J'examine ton pied. »

Le pied était enflé et bleu le long des extrémités des orteils.

« Je peux aller voir Mme Pomfresh pour ça.

— Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine. Si je devais t'emmener voir Mme Pomfresh pour chaque blessure que tu... »

Sa voix se perdit. C'était l'autre Harry. Son petit singe qui escaladait tout ce qui était à la portée de sa main (et qui tombait bien trop souvent au goût de ses nerfs), incluant le Saule Cogneur, ce qui avait nécessité un voyage à l'infirmerie. Rogue cligna furieusement des yeux et se focalisa à nouveau sur la tâche qui l'attendait.

« Un baume suffit pour faire diminuer le gonflement.

— Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser de la magie ?

— C'est de la magie. »

Il attrapa le pot et retira le couvercle.

« Toutes les potions ne sont pas destinées à être bues. »

Harry se tortilla inconfortablement tandis qu'il appliquait la crème, mais Rogue l'ignora. Puis il se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait les mains de Harry : ses poings étaient couverts de croûtes et enflés. Il plaça en douceur les pieds du garçon sur la table à thé et attira une des mains gonflées vers lui.

« Tu t'es fait tout ça en jetant des choses sur le sol ?

— Non, murmura-t-il. J'ai... donné des coups de poing et de pied dans les murs.

— Hum... fit Rogue. »

Il finit d'appliquer le baume sur la première main, puis saisit l'autre.

« Je suis sûr que les murs regrettent le jour où ils ont rencontré un adversaire aussi redoutable que toi. »

Harry laissa échapper un grognement, puis il se redressa et ses yeux s'arrondirent sous le coup de la surprise.

« Mes pieds vont mieux. »

Rogue ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il remit la trousse sur l'étagère, puis se retourna et s'appuya contre le mur afin de dévisager le garçon. Il était toujours assis sur le sofa avec les pieds posés sur la table basse, et faisait remuer ses orteils expérimentalement. Il avait l'air si jeune. Rogue pouvait voir comment les traits de son corps rappelaient ceux d'un bébé, avec des joues potelées et des minuscules orteils et doigts. C'était ainsi que Harry avait été la première fois qu'il l'avait vu : minuscule, joufflu et doté de poumons suffisamment puissants pour souffler le toit de la maison. Il avait été terrifiant.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Lily émergea de la chambre en se frottant les yeux, sa chemise Moldue et son pantalon chiffonnés. Elle regarda Rogue et Harry avec étonnement, puis elle leur sourit. Elle se pencha au-dessus du canapé pour caresser les cheveux du garçon.

Harry se retourna immédiatement et s'agenouilla sur le divan pour encercler son buste étroitement dans ses bras. Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent, mais elle lui tapota seulement la tête. Rogue prit une inspiration profonde. La nuit dernière, Harry s'était cramponné à elle avec un air désespéré. Son comportement l'avait rendue confuse, mais il avait repoussé toutes ses questions. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus attendre davantage.

« Lily, dit-il calmement. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir à propos de Harry. »

Harry relâcha son étreinte, mais il garda sa main dans la sienne. Ses yeux oscillèrent entre Rogue et Lily pendant que Rogue expliquait ce qui s'était produit. Lily eut tout d'abord un air confus, puis peiné et enfin inquiet.

« Il n'est pas notre fils ? fit-elle avec hésitation en retirant sa main de celle du garçon.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit Harry. Je veux dire, oui, en quelque sorte, mais... je suis toujours Harry. »

Il la supplia :

« Ne me regarde pas avec des yeux comme ça, maman, je t'en prie. »

Lily quitta Harry du regard pour se tourner vers Rogue.

« Sev ? » questionna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Rogue s'avança vers elle et lui prit les mains.

« Il est... le fils de Lily. Je crois qu'il y a une connexion entre son âme et celle de notre Harry. Et je ferrai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ramener notre fils à la maison. »

C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait lui promettre. N'importe quoi d'autre aurait été un mensonge.

Lily hocha la tête, la ligne rapprochée de ses sourcils soulignant l'expression blessée de ses yeux. Harry avait l'air dévasté. Rogue attira sa femme vers lui et sentit ses bras se refermer étroitement autour de son corps. Le tremblement de ses mains s'atténua tandis qu'elle se calait contre sa nuque ; les propres battements de son cœur ralentirent alors qu'il pressait ses bras contre la courbure de son dos. Il ne pouvait plus compter le nombre de fois où ils avaient trouvé du réconfort grâce à leur contact mutuel.

Il tourna la tête pour voir Harry toujours agenouillé sur le divan, sa luette s'abaissant frénétiquement comme s'il souffrait d'une soif intense. Il tendit la main vers lui, mais le garçon se jeta brutalement en arrière et bondit du canapé comme si la foudre l'avait frappé. Rogue soupira et caressa les cheveux de Lily tandis qu'il entendait claquer la porte de la chambre de Harry.


	8. Chapitre IV : Il sait

Merci à ma bêta Ndcs

* * *

**Chapitre IV. Il sait**

**Monde Connu : Rogue**

* * *

Quand Rogue arriva à l'infirmerie, il trouva Dumbledore et le garçon déjà assis sur un lit et profondément absorbés dans une conversation. Rogue ne savait pas comment cela était possible, mais il détestait ce garçon encore plus que celui dont il avait pris la place. Cette petite copie de James Potter, qui parlait de Lily avec insouciance, sans prendre conscience que chaque mot la concernant était comme la lame tranchante d'un rasoir pour lui. Ce marmot, trop proche de Rogue pour son confort, qui le regardait avec des yeux tristes.

Rogue revit en un éclair le jour où, il y a des années de cela, il avait supplié Lily de lui pardonner à l'entrée de la chambre commune des Griffondors. Il pouvait toujours voir son visage, figé avec une expression dure tandis qu'elle lui rappelait tout ce qu'il avait dit et fait. Un vide glacial avait envahit sa poitrine au moment où elle lui avait tourné le dos, à lui et à leur amitié.

Et derrière sa silhouette qui s'éloignait, dans la salle commune des Griffondors, il avait vu ce visage. James, pas beaucoup plus vieux que ce garçon, l'avait regardé avec des yeux remplis de pitié, mais aussi de triomphe. Des yeux qui disaient : je sais.

Et le garçon savait. Il savait. C'était comme s'il se faisait léviter et dénuder par Potter et son gang encore et encore. Quand Rogue s'approcha de Harry, sa main se crispa d'elle-même comme si elle avait l'intention d'arracher ses yeux de leur visage. Mais quand le garçon se retourna, ce ne fut pas les yeux de James qui lui rendirent son regard. La crispation cessa d'un coup, et Rogue s'arrêta silencieusement en se sentant mal.

Dumbledore se tourna aussi :

« Ah, Severus, dit-il. J'étais justement en train de décrire notre monde à Harry. Il y a quelques contrastes saisissants. Les pouvoirs de Voldemort semblent s'être développés suivant un autre chemin. »

Il regarda Harry avec attente.

« Tu dis qu'il s'est concentré sur les pouvoirs de l'esprit. Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec la nuit où tes parents se sont faits attaquer ? »

Le garçon fit oui de la tête tout en contemplant ses mains, mais il ne continua pas la conversation.

« Cette information est-elle vraiment nécessaire ? » interrogea Rogue.

La simple évocation de cette nuit le terrifiait et il était résolu à détourner le cours de la conversation dans une autre direction. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore :

« Je pensais que vous m'aviez fait appeler ici pour trouver une solution à notre... (Il décocha un regard au garçon) ...petit problème.

— C'est aussi important de comprendre notre nouveau protégé, » répondit Dumbledore.

Rogue serra les dents.

« Mais je suppose que cela peut attendre. »

Après avoir lancé un regard impatient à Rogue, Dumbledore se leva et demanda à Harry de s'allonger sur le lit comme il l'avait fait la nuit précédente.

De nombreuses incantations plus tard, ils avaient confirmé le fait que le garçon n'était pas de ce monde, mais l'emplacement exact de ses origines demeurait toujours un mystère. Tout ce qu'il subsistait du chemin par lequel il était venu était à présent des fragments de résidus magiques. Et parmi ces fragments, Rogue avait discerné l'écho d'autres mondes, de millions d'autres mondes.

« Et bien, dit Dumbledore, il semblerait que mon estimation soit exacte. Cela va prendre un certain temps. »

Rogue sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa robe et il baissa les yeux. Une main était en train de fouiller dans une de ses poches. Il la chassa d'une claque, puis il fixa le garçon.

« Qu'est-ce que vous espériez faire ? »

Harry se massa la main d'un air contrit.

« Je voulais quelques Phibules.

— Phibules, murmura Dumbledore. C'est utilisé dans certaines potions, je crois ? Légers effets calmants, si ma mémoire est exacte. »

Rogue approuva d'un signe de tête et ajouta :

« Et des propriétés rafraîchissantes »

Il se souvenait que, étant enfant, sa mère lui donnait ces petits fruits de la taille d'une bille. Il avait souvent tendance à pleurer jusqu'à l'étouffement, et le craquement sec de la coquille entre ses dents associé au jus glacé était la seule chose qui pouvait le calmer.

« J'en mange des tonnes, dit Harry. Papa m'en a donné quand je faisais mes dents et j'y ai pris goût.

— Bien sûr ! »

Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains de plaisir.

« Vous savez que Harry a refusé toutes les friandises que je lui ai proposé ? Je commençais à croire que j'avais perdu la main. »

Harry fronça le nez.

« J'aime seulement les Phibules. »

Il regarda la poche de Rogue avec incrédulité.

« Vous n'en avez aucune ?

— Non, répondit sèchement Rogue. Si c'est tout... »

Il s'apprêta à partir, mais Dumbledore avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et ne semblait pas enclin à le retirer.

« Allons, vous devez très certainement en avoir un peu, dit le directeur. Après tout, nous parlons d'un ingrédient de potions, et vous qui êtes toujours si attentif à garder vos stocks complets...

— C'est possible que j'en ai un peu en réserve dans mes quartiers, admit Rogue à contrecœur.

— Merveilleux ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Je laisse Harry montrer le chemin. »

Le visage de Harry s'illumina et il trottina vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Dumbledore entraîna Rogue avec lui.

« Je ne suis pas un marchand de fruits, grommela ce dernier. Cet ingrédient fait partie de mes réserves personnelles.

— Allons, Severus, vous pouvez sûrement vous en défaire d'une petite quantité. D'après ce que j'en ai déduit, vous n'en utilisez pas beaucoup. De plus, dit Dumbledore en abaissant la voix, cela nous donnera une occasion de parler. »

Rogue comprit et laissa Harry les distancer de quelques pas tandis qu'ils parcourraient le corridor.

« Vous avez découvert quelque chose ?

— Ce que j'ai découvert, c'est que cet Harry n'est pas du genre à raconter les détails de sa vie. En tout cas, pas en ma présence. J'avais finalement réussi à le convaincre de me confier ce qui est arrivé à ses parents quand vous nous avez interrompu...

— Vous m'avez demandé de venir !

— Et votre assistance pour trouver un chemin de retour sera très utile, mais nous devons aussi apprendre à connaître ce nouveau Harry. J'ai besoin de savoir comment il réagira face à certaines situations pour que nous puissions nous préparer à toutes éventualités.

— Toutes éventualités... » répéta Rogue.

Il posa les yeux brusquement sur Dumbledore.

« Vous pensez que c'est lui qui devra affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Vous ne pensez pas que nous aurons trouvé un moyen de le renvoyer chez lui bien avant qu'il ne retrouve sa puissance ?

— C'est bien plus grave que ça. Il y a un risque non négligeable pour que nous ne puissions pas du tout trouver de chemin de retour. C'est cet Harry qui devra alors vaincre Voldemort, un Harry qui aura été formé pour un tout autre type de bataille. C'est important que nous comprenions ce qui motivera ce garçon. D'après mes observations, il n'est pas très attaché à James, et sa mère a été épargnée. Vaincre Voldemort va demander des sacrifices et une grande passion, et je me demande comment éveiller ça chez lui. »

Rogue renifla.

« Vous parlez comme si l'autre était un bastion de puissance et de ressource.

— Il avait une certaine ressource, et oui, aussi une certaine puissance, alimentée par l'amour et les pertes qu'il a subies. Pas si différent de vous sous cet aspect. »

Rogue dégagea son épaule du bras de Dumbledore en entendant cela.

« Ne me comparez pas à cet enfant insolent.

— Pas si insolent que ça. Ou vous ne vous êtes pas aperçu à quel point il est remarquablement conciliant envers vous ? »

Il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Rogue observa le garçon devant eux, qui était en train de descendre les marches qui menaient aux cachots à cloche-pied. Durant toutes ses années à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais vu un élève se comporter ainsi. Il trouva cela perturbant.

« Cet Harry est devenu une énigme à mes yeux, ce qui rend son futur difficile à prédire. J'aimerais que vous deveniez son confident et que vous fassiez l'effort d'écouter ce qu'il a à vous dire, même si cela peut-être difficile à entendre. »

Rogue acquiesça. Harry était maintenant arrivé devant la porte de ses quartiers et tapait expérimentalement sa baguette dessus.

Dumbledore lui donna une tape dans le dos.

« Parfait ! Je vais vous laisser alors. »

Rogue ouvrit la bouche en grand.

« Vous me laissez seul avec lui ?

— Oh, mais je pensais plutôt que ma présence serait une intrusion intempestive. »

Et, sur un clin d'œil, il rebroussa chemin.

Rogue le regarda s'éloigner, puis se tourna et rattrapa Harry qui appuyait toujours sa baguette contre la porte. Comme s'il pensait pouvoir entrer avec un simple Alohomora.

« L'accès est protégé par plusieurs mots de passe. Restez ici, et je vais apporter...

— C'est bon, je pense que je les tiens, » dit Harry.

Il récita une incantation et la porte s'ouvrit d'un pouce. Rogue regarda l'ouverture comme si une araignée géante était tapie derrière.

« Comment ? demanda-t-il.

— Les quatre ingrédients du Véritaserum, pas vrai ? C'est la saison où vous le faites, et vous aimez utiliser le nombre quatre dans vos mots de passe. »

Il haussa les épaules en réponse au regard que Rogue lui lança.

« Ça m'a prit un bout de temps, si ça peut vous consoler. »

Il posa ses mains sur la porte.

« Attendez, l'arrêta Rogue. Il y a un mot de passe supplémentaire contre les intrus qui ont réussi à pénétrer aussi loin.

— Lily, » fit Harry avec assurance et la porte coulissa complètement.

Harry pénétra à l'intérieur avec un grand sourire. Rogue resta un peu plus longtemps dans le hall, le temps que le battement dans ses tempes diminue.

Quand il entra enfin dans ses quartiers, Harry était déjà en train de fouiller dans la réserve. Ses sourcils étaient contractés en une grimace.

« C'est censé être ma chambre, » murmura-t-il.

Son regard s'éclaircit lorsqu'il tomba sur la jarre de phibules, qui était posée près du sommet d'une étagère adossée au mur. D'une main d'expert, il attrapa le rayon le plus proche et le testa. Puis, avant que Rogue n'ait eu le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, il avait grimpé jusqu'en haut de l'étagère et s'y tenait suspendu, le pot de phibules fermement coincé sous un bras. Les étagères geignirent dangereusement.

Rogue retrouva aussitôt ses esprits.

« Descendez de là ou vous allez casser quelque chose. »

Il ne savait pas s'il était plus inquiet pour les os du garçon ou par plusieurs jarres d'ingrédients hors de prix qui glissaient lentement vers le bord des planches.

Harry sourit et redescendit doucement. Il avait déjà débouché le pot au moment où ses pieds touchaient le sol, et sortit une poignée de phibules avant que Rogue ne lui arrache la jarre des mains.

« Un simple _Accio_ aurait suffit. »

Rogue fit léviter le récipient jusqu'à sa place d'origine.

« Je ne connais pas _Accio_.

— Ce n'est pas une excuse. »

Harry haussa les épaules et mit la poignée de fruits dans sa poche.

« J'préfère faire comme ça. »

Il fit sauter un fruit dans sa bouche et en offrit un autre dans sa main tendue. Après un moment, Rogue accepta le fruit. Le garçon eut l'air ravi. Rogue maudit silencieusement Dumbledore.

« Vous vivez seul ? demanda Harry. Il n'y a personne d'autre ? »

Personne, pensa Rogue.

« Ne posez pas de questions impertinentes, Potter.

— Rogue, » dit Harry en se renfrognant.

Insolent. Tout à fait ce qu'il pensait. Il était maintenant sur un terrain plus familier.

« Professeur, » répliqua-t-il.

Harry le regarda.

« Vous vous adresserez à moi en m'appelant Professeur ou Monsieur. »

Harry secoua la tête et Rogue se prépara à la confrontation qui allait suivre. Mais Harry répondit simplement :

« Je veux dire mon nom. Rogue, pas Potter. »

« Ah » fut tout ce que Rogue trouva à répondre.

Il contempla les moutons de poussière qui cernaient la pièce.

« Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il finalement.

— Pourquoi quoi ?

— Pourquoi Rogue ? Ce n'était pas nécessaire pour lui de vous adopter puisqu'il y a toujours... un parent survivant.

— Papa dit que c'est parce qu'on est une famille. »

Rogue plissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une suite de mots moins probable d'émerger de sa bouche.

« Mais je pense qu'il voulait aussi me protéger. Il voulait être sûr que je reste avec lui. »

Le garçon frotta inconfortablement ses mains sur sa robe.

« Au cas où elle ne soit plus là. »

Un bourdonnement inquiétant commença à résonner dans les oreilles de Rogue. Il se souvenait avoir entendu le garçon dire quelque chose la nuit dernière, à propos de devoir prendre soin d'elle.

« Vous aviez dit qu'elle avait survécu à l'attaque.

— Oui, » fit Harry avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

Le bourdonnement se transforma en hurlement strident. Il avait vu comment Voldemort jouait avec ceux qu'il ne souhaitait pas tuer.

« Mais il ne l'a pas laissée indemne. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, et en levant les yeux, il vit que Harry avait mordu le bord de ses lèvres si fort que la peau avait cédé.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire, chuchota t-il, à propos de ma mère... »


	9. Chapitre V : Le monde, altéré

Un grand merci à ma bêta Ndcs

* * *

**Chapitre V. Le monde, altéré**

**Univers Parallèle : Harry**

* * *

Harry pensait revoir le visage froid et méprisant de Rogue à l'instant même où il avait claqué la porte. Mais les minutes s'égrainaient les unes après les autres tandis qu'il attendait, assis sur le lit, en contemplant ce qu'il restait des objets éparpillés dans la chambre. Il attrapa une photo de Lily posée sur la table de nuit et l'examina. Un éclat de soleil tombait sur une édition épaisse de la Gazette du Sorcier qui était étalée sur le sol d'une chambre inconnue. Lily était allongée sur le ventre, ses pieds battants l'air, et elle montrait du doigt un article à la personne qui prenait la photo puis éclatait de rire. Ses yeux brillaient d'amour et de joie.

Harry tint la photographie étroitement serrée dans ses mains et essaya de mémoriser son visage tout en prétendant qu'il était la personne qu'elle regardait. Il s'imagina être là, l'appareil en main, alors qu'il écoutait l'histoire drôle qu'elle racontait. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ses cheveux ramenés en arrière formant une queue de cheval emmêlée, et ensuite sur le maillot étrange, trop large qu'elle portait. Harry plissa les yeux et l'observa de plus près. C'était le même maillot que Rogue portait ce matin. Sa joie se figea en un morceau de plomb qui lui tomba dans l'estomac. Il posa l'image et retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. C'était peut-être Rogue qu'elle regardait.

Les minutes passèrent encore et malgré les crampes d'estomac qui commençaient à se faire sentir, il ne bougea pas du lit. Les étés parmi les Dursleys avaient grandement augmenté sa tolérance au manque de nourriture. Il essaya plutôt de tourner et retourner la conversation de ce matin dans sa tête pour trouver une meilleure façon de lui apprendre la nouvelle. En écoutant Rogue, on avait l'impression qu'il avait kidnappé et séquestré son fils. Il se gifla mentalement pour ne pas l'avoir interrompu et insisté sur le fait qu'il l'aimait autant que n'importe quel autre Harry.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir ; une forme noire et floue se matérialisa devant lui tandis qu'il cherchait ses lunettes. Une fois qu'il mit la main dessus, il les posa sur son nez sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux pour s'adresser à Rogue :

« Je veux lui parler. Lui expliquer.

— Tu auras de nombreuses occasions de le faire si tu le souhaites. Néanmoins, n'espère pas une meilleure réaction.

— Je veux juste qu'elle ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un inconnu. »

Il avait vu un éclair de méfiance dans ses yeux ce matin. Et bien qu'il ne l'eut pas admis à voix haute, il avait aussi remarqué la nuit d'avant, à l'instant où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui pour la première fois, cette même lueur de suspicion dans ses pupilles, comme si elle savait qu'il ne devrait pas être là.

Harry s'aperçut que le silence de Rogue s'éternisait. Il leva les yeux vers le visage aussi expressif qu'un masque du professeur. Rogue se détourna du lit pour caresser une des nombreuses photographies de Lily sur le mur et tracer des lignes dessus avec les doigts.

« On ne peut rien y faire, murmura-t-il enfin.

— Mais si je lui dis...

— Assez, » coupa Rogue qui se frottait à présent le revers de la main sur le front.

Il sortit sa baguette et ferma la porte d'un mouvement.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir à propos de ta mère... »

Mais la porte était à peine fermée qu'elle fut rouverte de nouveau. Lily passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et observa Rogue qui avait sa baguette à la main.

« Ah, vous êtes ici. Comment pouvez-vous rester enfermés ici alors qu'il y a des toasts et du jambon à manger ? »

Elle jeta un regard par dessus le lit, et Harry vit encore passer cet éclair d'hésitation, puis elle lui sourit et ajouta :

« Le dernier arrivé mange les œufs cramés.

— Maman, » dit-il en sautant du lit.

Maintenant qu'il lui faisait face, tous les mots qu'il avait soigneusement préparés s'enfuyaient de sa tête.

« Je suis aussi ton fils. »

Il se sentait aussi abrupt que maladroit alors qu'il aurait tant voulu trouver des mots qui lui fassent oublier la conversation précédente. A sa grande surprise, elle lui sourit avec des yeux clairs et limpides comme si son souhait avait été exaucé.

« D'accord, fit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par aussi ?

— Il veut dire, interrompit Rogue, qu'il n'est pas le fils que tu as éduqué. »

Harry regarda l'homme, mais il ne donna aucun indice laissant penser que quelque chose sortait de l'ordinaire.

« Vous lui avez dit ça il y a moins d'une heure, » lui rappela-t-il.

Lily regarda Harry avec suspicion pendant un moment, puis elle se tourna vers Rogue.

« Pas mon fils ? Mais il est au courant, pour moi ?

— Au courant de quoi ? »

Harry sentit soudain une panique inexplicable l'envahir.

« A propos de l'attaque, dit Lily. Ou... c'était bien une attaque ? »

Son regard se voila.

« Parfois, j'arrive à me souvenir.

— C'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, » répondit Rogue.

Lily pâlit.

« Mais Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il avait attaqué mon père. Tu as survécu, tu vas bien, affirma Harry avec suffisamment de conviction pour y croire.

— Il t'a attaqué ? demanda Lily à Rogue.

— Non, papa, dit Harry alors que le ton de sa voix montait d'un cran. James Potter.

— Ne prononce pas le nom de cet homme, siffla Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

— James, » répéta Lily en regardant Harry.

Une ombre passa devant ses yeux.

« Qui...? »

Rogue se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Le visage de Lily était crispé par la concentration comme si elle essayait de se rappeler un détail depuis longtemps oublié.

Harry la regarda avec choc.

« Tu dois te souvenir de l'homme que tu as épousé. Mon père.

— Mais Severus...

— N'est pas mon père ! Comment tu as pu oublier une chose pareille ? »

Ses yeux glissèrent sur la collection de photographies du mur.

« Il doit bien y en avoir une de lui. »

Mais même en cherchant de son mieux, il n'en trouva aucune.

Il se retourna ; Rogue avait placé un bras protecteur autour de Lily et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Harry vit sa réflexion dans un miroir derrière eux.

« Et moi, maman ? Tout le monde dit que j'ai exactement le même visage que lui. »

Elle passa une main sur son front.

« Exactement le même visage que qui ? »

Il avait l'impression de perdre la raison.

« James P... »

Mais subitement, sa langue devint épaisse et molle et il lui fut impossible de prononcer le nom entièrement. Rogue avait levé sa baguette.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas mentionner cet homme. »

Il avait le teint plus blanc que d'ordinaire.

Lily se frotta encore le front et contempla le sol pendant un long moment. Elle releva les yeux vers Harry, puis vers Rogue.

« De quoi parlions-nous ?

— Tout va bien, » dit Rogue.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, déposa un baiser sur ses tempes et la guida vers la porte de la chambre.

« Harry et moi avons besoin de parler. »

Mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de l'attendre. Il avait jailli de la chambre et atteint le corridor extérieur avant que Rogue ne réussisse à l'appeler. Il se retourna en fumant.

« Elle est soumise à un maléfice ou bien elle est malade. Et vous, vous l'avez laissée dans cet état. Dumbledore doit savoir. »

Rogue ne dit rien mais continua d'avancer à grands pas. Il attrapa le bras de Harry sans ralentir sa course et l'entraîna dans la classe de potion adjacente. Harry s'arracha à la poigne de l'homme à l'instant où Rogue claquait la porte derrière eux.

« Le directeur est au courant, pour sa situation.

— Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne fait rien ? C'est comme si on lui jetait le sortilège Oubliettes encore et encore.

— Il n'y a rien à faire. C'est une malédiction trop puissante, destinée à causer des dommages délibérés et irréversibles. »

Harry se rappela ce que Rogue avait dit un peu plus tôt.

« Quand il a attaqué mes parents... il a tué mon père, et ensuite,... ensuite... »

Rogue hocha la tête et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises de la classe.

« Rapio Memoria. Une combinaison de Légilimancie – le fait d'extraire des souvenirs de l'esprit d'autrui – et du sortilège d'amnésie. Cela permet à un sorcier de s'insinuer dans la tête de quelqu'un et d'y détruire tout ce qui a un lien avec une pensée, un lieu ou une personne.

— Comme mon père. »

Harry vit un muscle se contracter dans la mâchoire de Rogue tandis qu'il confirmait d'un hochement de la tête.

« James Potter était la cible de l'attaque. La simple mention de son nom peut réactiver la malédiction. J'ai dû utiliser toutes mes compétences en Potion et en Légilimancie pour réparer les souvenirs qui lui étaient indirectement liés. Et tous ceux qui y étaient directement liés, ce qui inclut sa dernière année à Poudlard ainsi que les années suivantes, sont perdus. De façon similaire, sa capacité de mémorisation sur le long terme... »

Il secoua la tête.

« Des années ? interrogea Harry. Il lui a volé des années de sa vie ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Les yeux de Rogue se posèrent fébrilement sur ses mains.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas besoin de raison pour faire souffrir ceux qui l'entourent.

— Attendez, » dit Harry.

Une chaleur latente était en train de gagner sa poitrine. Quelque chose à propos de cette histoire ne tournait pas rond.

« Pourquoi Voldemort...

— Ne prononce pas son nom, siffla Rogue.

— Pourquoi Voldemort, répéta fermement Harry, se soucierait-il de savoir si Lily se souvient ou non de James Potter ? »

Il y avait une légère vibration dans la voix de Rogue lorsqu'il répondit :

« Il ne s'en souciait pas. Elle était juste un jouet pour lui, un jouet pour expérimenter une nouvelle forme de magie noire.

— Alors pourquoi retirer mon père de ses souvenirs ? Pourquoi pas la Tante Pétunia ou la couleur bleue ou les œuvres de Shakespeare ? Pourquoi lui ? »

Les yeux de Rogue restèrent immobiles et une amertume profonde emplie de haine envahit ses traits.

« Je crois qu'il considérait ça comme une faveur. Un présent pour un serviteur loyal qui lui avait offert un nouveau sort. »

Les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu à propos du passé de Rogue firent office de déclic.

« Vous, cracha Harry. C'est vous qui lui avez donné ce sort qui a détruit son cerveau.

— Je ne pouvais pas savoir quel usage il en ferait !

— Et si vous l'aviez su, qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait ? Voldemort a tué l'homme que vous haïssiez, puis il l'a raillé de son esprit comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Vous devez être comblé. »

Rogue se leva et sa chaise claqua contre le sol.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe ainsi. »

Un feu intérieur dévorait la poitrine de Harry.

« Vous l'aimez au moins, ou c'est juste un plan élaboré pour prendre votre revanche ? Tuer votre pire ennemi, puis coucher avec sa femme ? »

L'air fut expulsé des poumons de Harry en même temps qu'il se sentit projeté contre le mur froid du donjon. Il n'avait même pas vu Rogue dresser sa baguette. Il se débattit, mais il était écrasé contre le mur par un poids large et lourd qui le comprimait. Sa respiration revint d'un coup quand une main l'attrapa sèchement par le col, et il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Rogue qui le menaçait par dessus lui, ses lèvres retroussées par le dégoût.

« C'est toi qui n'en sais rien, rugit Rogue. Toi, un affreux gobelin qui me vole mon fils, qui s'accroche à elle comme une sangsue, comme si elle était tienne. Qui es-tu pour envahir ma vie et exiger des réponses ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça signifie de l'aimer. »

Harry tira sur la main qui l'emprisonnait, mais elle était aussi solide que de l'acier. Puis tout à coup, il fut de nouveau libre et tomba. Il atterrit en dérapant sur le sol et leva les yeux vers la porte de la classe qui s'ouvrait à la volée.

« Sors d'ici. »

Cette fois, Harry n'eut pas besoin de se le faire répéter une deuxième fois.


	10. Chapitre VI : Rattrapage

Merci à ma bêta Ndcs

* * *

**Chapitre IV. Il sait**

**Monde Connu : Rogue**

* * *

Quand Rogue arriva à l'infirmerie, il trouva Dumbledore et le garçon déjà assis sur un lit et profondément absorbés dans une conversation. Rogue ne savait pas comment cela était possible, mais il détestait ce garçon encore plus que celui dont il avait pris la place. Cette petite copie de James Potter, qui parlait de Lily avec insouciance, sans prendre conscience que chaque mot la concernant était comme la lame tranchante d'un rasoir pour lui. Ce marmot, trop proche de Rogue pour son confort, qui le regardait avec des yeux tristes.

Rogue revit en un éclair le jour où, il y a des années de cela, il avait supplié Lily de lui pardonner à l'entrée de la chambre commune des Griffondors. Il pouvait toujours voir son visage, figé avec une expression dure tandis qu'elle lui rappelait tout ce qu'il avait dit et fait. Un vide glacial avait envahit sa poitrine au moment où elle lui avait tourné le dos, à lui et à leur amitié.

Et derrière sa silhouette qui s'éloignait, dans la salle commune des Griffondors, il avait vu ce visage. James, pas beaucoup plus vieux que ce garçon, l'avait regardé avec des yeux remplis de pitié, mais aussi de triomphe. Des yeux qui disaient : je sais.

Et le garçon savait. Il savait. C'était comme s'il se faisait léviter et dénuder par Potter et son gang encore et encore. Quand Rogue s'approcha de Harry, sa main se crispa d'elle-même comme si elle avait l'intention d'arracher ses yeux de leur visage. Mais quand le garçon se retourna, ce ne fut pas les yeux de James qui lui rendirent son regard. La crispation cessa d'un coup, et Rogue s'arrêta silencieusement en se sentant mal.

Dumbledore se tourna aussi :

« Ah, Severus, dit-il. J'étais justement en train de décrire notre monde à Harry. Il y a quelques contrastes saisissants. Les pouvoirs de Voldemort semblent s'être développés suivant un autre chemin. »

Il regarda Harry avec attente.

« Tu dis qu'il s'est concentré sur les pouvoirs de l'esprit. Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec la nuit où tes parents se sont faits attaquer ? »

Le garçon fit oui de la tête tout en contemplant ses mains, mais il ne continua pas la conversation.

« Cette information est-elle vraiment nécessaire ? » interrogea Rogue.

La simple évocation de cette nuit le terrifiait et il était résolu à détourner le cours de la conversation dans une autre direction. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore :

« Je pensais que vous m'aviez fait appeler ici pour trouver une solution à notre... (Il décocha un regard au garçon) ...petit problème.

— C'est aussi important de comprendre notre nouveau protégé, » répondit Dumbledore.

Rogue serra les dents.

« Mais je suppose que cela peut attendre. »

Après avoir lancé un regard impatient à Rogue, Dumbledore se leva et demanda à Harry de s'allonger sur le lit comme il l'avait fait la nuit précédente.

De nombreuses incantations plus tard, ils avaient confirmé le fait que le garçon n'était pas de ce monde, mais l'emplacement exact de ses origines demeurait toujours un mystère. Tout ce qu'il subsistait du chemin par lequel il était venu était à présent des fragments de résidus magiques. Et parmi ces fragments, Rogue avait discerné l'écho d'autres mondes, de millions d'autres mondes.

« Et bien, dit Dumbledore, il semblerait que mon estimation soit exacte. Cela va prendre un certain temps. »

Rogue sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa robe et il baissa les yeux. Une main était en train de fouiller dans une de ses poches. Il la chassa d'une claque, puis il fixa le garçon.

« Qu'est-ce que vous espériez faire ? »

Harry se massa la main d'un air contrit.

« Je voulais quelques Phibules.

— Phibules, murmura Dumbledore. C'est utilisé dans certaines potions, je crois ? Légers effets calmants, si ma mémoire est exacte. »

Rogue approuva d'un signe de tête et ajouta :

« Et des propriétés rafraîchissantes »

Il se souvenait que, étant enfant, sa mère lui donnait ces petits fruits de la taille d'une bille. Il avait souvent tendance à pleurer jusqu'à l'étouffement, et le craquement sec de la coquille entre ses dents associé au jus glacé était la seule chose qui pouvait le calmer.

« J'en mange des tonnes, dit Harry. Papa m'en a donné quand je faisais mes dents et j'y ai pris goût.

— Bien sûr ! »

Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains de plaisir.

« Vous savez que Harry a refusé toutes les friandises que je lui ai proposé ? Je commençais à croire que j'avais perdu la main. »

Harry fronça le nez.

« J'aime seulement les Phibules. »

Il regarda la poche de Rogue avec incrédulité.

« Vous n'en avez aucune ?

— Non, répondit sèchement Rogue. Si c'est tout... »

Il s'apprêta à partir, mais Dumbledore avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et ne semblait pas enclin à le retirer.

« Allons, vous devez très certainement en avoir un peu, dit le directeur. Après tout, nous parlons d'un ingrédient de potions, et vous qui êtes toujours si attentif à garder vos stocks complets...

— C'est possible que j'en ai un peu en réserve dans mes quartiers, admit Rogue à contrecœur.

— Merveilleux ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Je laisse Harry montrer le chemin. »

Le visage de Harry s'illumina et il trottina vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Dumbledore entraîna Rogue avec lui.

« Je ne suis pas un marchand de fruits, grommela ce dernier. Cet ingrédient fait partie de mes réserves personnelles.

— Allons, Severus, vous pouvez sûrement vous en défaire d'une petite quantité. D'après ce que j'en ai déduit, vous n'en utilisez pas beaucoup. De plus, dit Dumbledore en abaissant la voix, cela nous donnera une occasion de parler. »

Rogue comprit et laissa Harry les distancer de quelques pas tandis qu'ils parcourraient le corridor.

« Vous avez découvert quelque chose ?

— Ce que j'ai découvert, c'est que cet Harry n'est pas du genre à raconter les détails de sa vie. En tout cas, pas en ma présence. J'avais finalement réussi à le convaincre de me confier ce qui est arrivé à ses parents quand vous nous avez interrompu...

— Vous m'avez demandé de venir !

— Et votre assistance pour trouver un chemin de retour sera très utile, mais nous devons aussi apprendre à connaître ce nouveau Harry. J'ai besoin de savoir comment il réagira face à certaines situations pour que nous puissions nous préparer à toutes éventualités.

— Toutes éventualités... » répéta Rogue.

Il posa les yeux brusquement sur Dumbledore.

« Vous pensez que c'est lui qui devra affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Vous ne pensez pas que nous aurons trouvé un moyen de le renvoyer chez lui bien avant qu'il ne retrouve sa puissance ?

— C'est bien plus grave que ça. Il y a un risque non négligeable pour que nous ne puissions pas du tout trouver de chemin de retour. C'est cet Harry qui devra alors vaincre Voldemort, un Harry qui aura été formé pour un tout autre type de bataille. C'est important que nous comprenions ce qui motivera ce garçon. D'après mes observations, il n'est pas très attaché à James, et sa mère a été épargnée. Vaincre Voldemort va demander des sacrifices et une grande passion, et je me demande comment éveiller ça chez lui. »

Rogue renifla.

« Vous parlez comme si l'autre était un bastion de puissance et de ressource.

— Il avait une certaine ressource, et oui, aussi une certaine puissance, alimentée par l'amour et les pertes qu'il a subies. Pas si différent de vous sous cet aspect. »

Rogue dégagea son épaule du bras de Dumbledore en entendant cela.

« Ne me comparez pas à cet enfant insolent.

— Pas si insolent que ça. Ou vous ne vous êtes pas aperçu à quel point il est remarquablement conciliant envers vous ? »

Il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Rogue observa le garçon devant eux, qui était en train de descendre les marches qui menaient aux cachots à cloche-pied. Durant toutes ses années à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais vu un élève se comporter ainsi. Il trouva cela perturbant.

« Cet Harry est devenu une énigme à mes yeux, ce qui rend son futur difficile à prédire. J'aimerais que vous deveniez son confident et que vous fassiez l'effort d'écouter ce qu'il a à vous dire, même si cela peut-être difficile à entendre. »

Rogue acquiesça. Harry était maintenant arrivé devant la porte de ses quartiers et tapait expérimentalement sa baguette dessus.

Dumbledore lui donna une tape dans le dos.

« Parfait ! Je vais vous laisser alors. »

Rogue ouvrit la bouche en grand.

« Vous me laissez seul avec lui ?

— Oh, mais je pensais plutôt que ma présence serait une intrusion intempestive. »

Et, sur un clin d'œil, il rebroussa chemin.

Rogue le regarda s'éloigner, puis se tourna et rattrapa Harry qui appuyait toujours sa baguette contre la porte. Comme s'il pensait pouvoir entrer avec un simple Alohomora.

« L'accès est protégé par plusieurs mots de passe. Restez ici, et je vais apporter...

— C'est bon, je pense que je les tiens, » dit Harry.

Il récita une incantation et la porte s'ouvrit d'un pouce. Rogue regarda l'ouverture comme si une araignée géante était tapie derrière.

« Comment ? demanda-t-il.

— Les quatre ingrédients du Véritaserum, pas vrai ? C'est la saison où vous le faites, et vous aimez utiliser le nombre quatre dans vos mots de passe. »

Il haussa les épaules en réponse au regard que Rogue lui lança.

« Ça m'a prit un bout de temps, si ça peut vous consoler. »

Il posa ses mains sur la porte.

« Attendez, l'arrêta Rogue. Il y a un mot de passe supplémentaire contre les intrus qui ont réussi à pénétrer aussi loin.

— Lily, » fit Harry avec assurance et la porte coulissa complètement.

Harry pénétra à l'intérieur avec un grand sourire. Rogue resta un peu plus longtemps dans le hall, le temps que le battement dans ses tempes diminue.

Quand il entra enfin dans ses quartiers, Harry était déjà en train de fouiller dans la réserve. Ses sourcils étaient contractés en une grimace.

« C'est censé être ma chambre, » murmura-t-il.

Son regard s'éclaircit lorsqu'il tomba sur la jarre de phibules, qui était posée près du sommet d'une étagère adossée au mur. D'une main d'expert, il attrapa le rayon le plus proche et le testa. Puis, avant que Rogue n'ait eu le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, il avait grimpé jusqu'en haut de l'étagère et s'y tenait suspendu, le pot de phibules fermement coincé sous un bras. Les étagères geignirent dangereusement.

Rogue retrouva aussitôt ses esprits.

« Descendez de là ou vous allez casser quelque chose. »

Il ne savait pas s'il était plus inquiet pour les os du garçon ou par plusieurs jarres d'ingrédients hors de prix qui glissaient lentement vers le bord des planches.

Harry sourit et redescendit doucement. Il avait déjà débouché le pot au moment où ses pieds touchaient le sol, et sortit une poignée de phibules avant que Rogue ne lui arrache la jarre des mains.

« Un simple _Accio_ aurait suffit. »

Rogue fit léviter le récipient jusqu'à sa place d'origine.

« Je ne connais pas _Accio_.

— Ce n'est pas une excuse. »

Harry haussa les épaules et mit la poignée de fruits dans sa poche.

« J'préfère faire comme ça. »

Il fit sauter un fruit dans sa bouche et en offrit un autre dans sa main tendue. Après un moment, Rogue accepta le fruit. Le garçon eut l'air ravi. Rogue maudit silencieusement Dumbledore.

« Vous vivez seul ? demanda Harry. Il n'y a personne d'autre ? »

Personne, pensa Rogue.

« Ne posez pas de questions impertinentes, Potter.

— Rogue, » dit Harry en se renfrognant.

Insolent. Tout à fait ce qu'il pensait. Il était maintenant sur un terrain plus familier.

« Professeur, » répliqua-t-il.

Harry le regarda.

« Vous vous adresserez à moi en m'appelant Professeur ou Monsieur. »

Harry secoua la tête et Rogue se prépara à la confrontation qui allait suivre. Mais Harry répondit simplement :

« Je veux dire mon nom. Rogue, pas Potter. »

« Ah » fut tout ce que Rogue trouva à répondre.

Il contempla les moutons de poussière qui cernaient la pièce.

« Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il finalement.

— Pourquoi quoi ?

— Pourquoi Rogue ? Ce n'était pas nécessaire pour lui de vous adopter puisqu'il y a toujours... un parent survivant.

— Papa dit que c'est parce qu'on est une famille. »

Rogue plissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une suite de mots moins probable d'émerger de sa bouche.

« Mais je pense qu'il voulait aussi me protéger. Il voulait être sûr que je reste avec lui. »

Le garçon frotta inconfortablement ses mains sur sa robe.

« Au cas où elle ne soit plus là. »

Un bourdonnement inquiétant commença à résonner dans les oreilles de Rogue. Il se souvenait avoir entendu le garçon dire quelque chose la nuit dernière, à propos de devoir prendre soin d'elle.

« Vous aviez dit qu'elle avait survécu à l'attaque.

— Oui, » fit Harry avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

Le bourdonnement se transforma en hurlement strident. Il avait vu comment Voldemort jouait avec ceux qu'il ne souhaitait pas tuer.

« Mais il ne l'a pas laissée indemne. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, et en levant les yeux, il vit que Harry avait mordu le bord de ses lèvres si fort que la peau avait cédé.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire, chuchota t-il, à propos de ma mère... »


	11. Chapitre VII : Dos au mur

Merci à Ndsc et à ma seconde beta Anaïs pour avoir relu ce chapitre

* * *

**Chapitre VII. Dos au mur**

**Univers Parallèle (Rogue du Monde Parallèle)**

* * *

Après que Harry eut quitté la salle de classe, Rogue resta immobile une minute entière. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie avec lenteur et indécision, comme un homme qui serait perdu dans une nappe de brouillard. Il ne sentit que vaguement le contact du bois grêle et usé de la porte sous sa main, et à ce moment-là, ses paumes glissèrent sur les pierres anguleuses et son corps eut un haut de cœur pendant que ses entrailles se tordaient de douleur.

Les souvenirs le frappèrent comme des couteaux : le jour où, si empressé de plaire, il avait présenté Rapio Memoria au Seigneur des Ténèbres ; la nuit où les mots de la prophétie s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres ; la lueur d'anticipation dans les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il écoutait les suppliques de Rogue pour qu'il épargne la vie de Lily.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus, avait susurré le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu as été mon serviteur le plus dévoué et je peux bien t'accorder cette requête. Après tout, il n'est pas nécessaire de détruire la fille. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait effleuré du bout des doigts ses fines lèvres serpentines, comme s'il se remémorait le goût d'un vin délectable.

« Non, pas nécessaire du tout. En fait, tu auras bientôt une délicieuse surprise. »

Rogue pressa son front contre la pierre glacée du mur avec l'espoir que la froideur endorme son esprit. Il respira à grandes bouffées l'air humide et ancien des cachots pendant que lentement, si lentement, les muscles de ses épaules se déliaient. Il commença alors avec soin le procédé qui consistait à dissocier ses émotions de ses souvenirs pour les garder séparément.

Le processus n'était pas parfait ; cela revenait à tenter de séparer deux puissants aimants. Aussitôt la pression relâchée, ils bondissaient l'un vers l'autre avec une force étonnante. L'intensité douloureuse et insupportable de ses propres émotions et les débordements incontrôlés qui s'ensuivaient était la raison première qui l'avait poussé à étudier l'Occlumancie.

Il appuya un bras contre le mur et sentit le contact dur de la baguette de Harry dans sa manche. Il avait eu l'intention de la lui remettre aujourd'hui, mais les choses avaient échappé trop vite à son contrôle. Il essaya de recomposer son visage, puis ouvrit la porte et se prépara à affronter le directeur. Mais sa détermination vacilla en chemin et il se retrouva attiré par ses quartiers à la place.

A l'intérieur, Lily était en train de mordiller le bout d'une plume duveteuse et lisait une feuille de parchemin posée sur ses genoux. Elle leva les yeux à l'approche de Rogue.

« Est-ce que j'ai écrit à Tuney récemment ? »

Rogue hocha la tête affirmativement.

« Le mois dernier. »

Il ravala sa remarque acerbe sur la manière dont sa propre sœur l'avait traitée à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Lors du premier réveillon de Noël qui avait suivi l'attaque, il avait rendu visite aux Dursleys pour trouver Harry et Lily dehors, assis dans une remise à outils. Harry hurlait comme un possédé et Lily l'agrippait comme s'il était la seule chose qui la rattachait encore à la vie. Il se souvenait les avoir observés fixement tandis que Pétunia lui criait dans les oreilles qu'elle et Vernon "ne savaient pas quoi faire d'eux".

Quelques heures plus tard, Lily dormait dans la vieille chambre de ses parents pendant qu'il était assis sur le lit de sa chambre située sous les combles et tenait Harry à bout de bras. Pour ce qui était de crier, cette frêle créature avait l'endurance d'un cheval de trait. Son intention initiale, qui avait été d'attendre que l'enfant s'arrête de lui-même de crier, semblait de plus en plus futile.

Entre deux hurlements, il entendit la porte d'entrée du rez-de-chaussée être ouverte en grand. Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique personne qui pouvait ainsi percer les enchantements de protection qu'il avait récemment déployés. Il se leva sans savoir quoi faire de l'enfant accroché à ses bras. Le marmot semblait sur le point de piquer une colère.

Avant qu'il puisse se décider, Dumbledore surgit dans l'embrasure de la porte :

« Quelles étaient mes instructions, demanda-t-il en prenant de grandes inspirations, concernant vos visites aux Dursleys ?

― Je ne suis plus un élève rétif que le directeur peut réprimander à sa guise, murmura Rogue dans un souffle.

― Quelles étaient-elles ? » répéta Dumbledore plus fort pour couvrir les cris de Harry.

Rogue soupira et répéta consciencieusement les instructions qui lui avaient été données.

« Traiter Lily avec les nouvelles potions que j'ai développées tout en limitant mes interactions avec les Moldus au strict minimum. »

Il rapprocha l'enfant de son visage. Il avait la vague impression que s'il voyait un autre visage humain, cela pourrait le calmer. Il n'obtint pas l'effet escompté, mais il eut au moins une excuse pour éviter le regard perçant du directeur.

« Vous réalisez à quel point votre situation est délicate en ce moment ? questionna Dumbledore. Ce soir même, j'étais justement en train de persuader des officiels du ministère que votre place n'était pas à Askaban parmi les Mangemorts capturés. »

Pour le plus grand bonheur de ses oreilles, les pleurs de l'enfant se calmèrent jusqu'à devenir une toux hoqueteuse.

« Je... j'en suis bien conscient, M. le Directeur.

— Alors, vous pourrez peut-être m'expliquer, dit Dumbledore d'une voix suffisamment glaciale pour faire geler l'air de la pièce, pourquoi, en plein milieu de mon argumentation en votre faveur, un aide du ministère qui examine votre cas a déboulé dans la pièce en criant qu'un certain Severus Rogue avait jeté un maléfice à deux Moldus et capturé Lily et Harry Potter ? »

Rogue, qui avait de plus en plus mal aux bras, amena l'enfant à ses côtés et passa maladroitement un bras autour de lui pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Dumbledore l'étudia avec scepticisme tandis que l'enfant se calmait enfin.

« Je ne suis pas satisfait que vous ayez laissé votre colère occulter votre jugement, Severus. »

Dumbledore les observa encore pendant un long moment, et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, son ton s'était radouci.

« Peut-être que... quelque chose de positif pourra finalement ressortir de tout ça. Je peux toujours apaiser les choses au Ministère, mais nous devrons discuter de quelle manière nous allons rendre Harry et sa mère à leur famille. »

Dumbledore leva la main pour couper le cri de protestation à moitié prononcé de Rogue.

« Nous en reparlerons après les vacances. »

Plus de douze ans après, ils devaient toujours avoir cette conversation. Mais Lily, qui commençait juste à recouvrir la santé pendant ce temps, ne se souvenait pas comment sa sœur l'avait traitée et restait en contact avec elle. S'il disait un seul mot contre Pétunia, Lily la défendrait, comme toujours. Et il savait par la sensation froide qui habitait sa poitrine qu'il était encore trop secoué et laissé à vif par sa dernière entrevue avec Harry pour se disputer une nouvelle fois.

Lily poussa un soupir et plaça la plume et la lettre destinée à sa sœur sur la table de chevet, au sommet d'une pile de photographies récentes que Rogue avait apportées.

« Je ne sais jamais quoi écrire. Nous évoluons dans des cercles plutôt différents. »

Quand elle leva le regard sur Rogue, son visage prit un aspect solennel et elle se mit debout.

« Il est trop tôt pour avoir cet air. »

Il essaya de sourire mais ne parvint qu'à esquisser une grimace. Il baissa la tête pour laisser ses cheveux masquer son visage. C'était un des gestes tirés de son adolescence ainsi qu'une des nombreuses facettes de son langage corporel qu'il avait rigoureusement expulsé de son répertoire en apprenant l'Occlumancie. Mais près d'elle, l'adolescent désespéré et gauche revenait en force. Il fut soudainement conscient de l'aspect que devait prendre son faciès grimaçant à ses yeux.

Mais elle ne tressaillit pas, n'eut pas de geste de recul. Elle emmêla simplement ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les ramener derrière ses oreilles. Son visage se tourna vers le sien, lui offrant seulement de l'amour et de la confiance.

Amour et confiance qu'il ne méritait pas, mais dont il avait si désespérément besoin. Il voulut lui avouer tout ce qui s'était passé, mais il savait que c'était impossible. Les mots tomberaient tels une avalanche, il lui faudrait des heures pour les démêler et les comprendre, et elle ne disposait pas d'heures aujourd'hui. Il pouvait seulement lui offrir des petites touches de vérité.

« Harry et moi, nous nous sommes disputés » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Il attendit que la lueur de confusion qui suivait la mention de son fils cesse, une fois qu'elle se rappelait de qui il parlait. Quoi qu'il fasse, il n'était pas parvenu à supprimer cet instant de battement. L'association avec James était trop proche, le dommage trop grand. L'instant était toujours bref et il avait prié que son fils ne s'en aperçoive jamais. Mais ce nouvel Harry l'avait vu instantanément, et il avait compris qu'il s'était lui-même aveuglé. Bien sûr que son fils se rendait compte que sa propre mère le regardait comme un étranger. Comment le contraire serait-il possible ? La pensée que son tout petit avait vécu toute sa vie avec cette douleur sans jamais lui en parler lui fit mal.

Des mains douces touchèrent sa mâchoire, et il redressa la tête pour se perdre dans ses yeux verts et chaleureux.

« Mes deux hommes. Vous réussirez à surmonter ce problème. »

Il hocha doucement la tête tout en voulant la croire. Il avait appris au fil des années que, même si elle ne connaissait pas les détails, il pouvait lui faire confiance. D'une manière ou d'une autre, avec ou sans sa mémoire, son cœur savait. Et soudain, elle fut en train de l'embrasser et il se laissa tomber, étourdi par son contact. Et se permettre, juste pendant un instant, d'oublier.


	12. Chapitre VIII : Un breuvage puissant

Merci à Anaïs pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre

* * *

**Chapitre VIII. Un breuvage puissant**

**Monde Connu : Rogue du Monde Connu**

* * *

Les intestins de Rogue se nouèrent alors qu'il attendait l'arrivée de sa classe et de Potter. Potter... Il savait que ce n'était pas son vrai nom, mais c'était tellement plus confortable de penser à lui de cette manière. C'était comme une chaussure trop portée qui s'était parfaitement ajustée à son pied. Ce nouveau gamin... avec ce nom, et ces yeux... il donnait à Rogue un sentiment de vulnérabilité et d'exposition. Il y avait quelque chose d'enrageant dans ces yeux calmes, remplis de sous-entendus.

Néanmoins, le garçon qui franchit la porte juste avant le début du cours n'avait rien de calme. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et il se grattait frénétiquement les paumes des mains. Ses yeux oscillaient rapidement d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce comme s'ils cherchaient une fenêtre pour s'y jeter. Rogue s'approcha discrètement au moment où Ron Weasley s'installait derrière Potter.

« Tu devrait aller embrasser ton père avant le début du cours. Je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait, » dit Ron.

Rogue ne put que réprimer un frisson.

« Au moins mon père ne traficote pas des prises de courant et des skates boards et appelle ça un travail, » rétorqua Harry.

Ron rougit et il fit claquer ses livres en les posant sur la table. Hermione leur lança à tous les deux un regard désapprobateur, mais elle garda les lèvres fermement pincées et s'assit à la place à côté de Harry.

« Cela suffit, M. Weasley, » dit Rogue malgré lui.

Ses yeux effleurèrent Potter avant de retourner se poser sur les premiers rangs de la classe.

« A moins que vous soyez tenté par une détention avant même le début du cours. »

Ron émit un grognement étranglé et s'occupa de son chaudron. Rogue pouvait sentir le regard de Harry le brûler, mais il l'ignora avec détermination. Il commença le cours avec sa méthode routinière de questions-réponses, ce qui lui permettait de souligner l'incompétence de ses élèves et d'accompagner ses propos de menaces affreuses s'ils ne rectifiaient pas immédiatement leurs dires. Une fois n'étant pas coutume, les gamins étaient merveilleusement calmes, bien que Weasley et Potter continuent à poser bruyamment leurs affaires tout en se jetant des regards noirs avec une régularité exaspérante. La tolérance de Rogue atteignit sa limite, et il utilisa sa technique habituelle pour obliger les adolescents à se comporter correctement : tirer parti de leur terreur à l'idée se faire humilier.

« Potter, » appela-t-il sèchement.

Il fut satisfait de surprendre Potter pendant qu'il jetait un regard noir à Weasley.

Le garçon leva les yeux.

« Puisque vous considérez mon cours indigne de votre attention (les joues du garçon s'empourprèrent légèrement. Bien.), vous aimerez sans doute nous faire partager vos connaissances sur la procédure à suivre pour préparer cette potion de force ? »

Les yeux de Potter parcoururent la liste d'ingrédients affichée au tableau.

« Remuer à contresens avec des mouvements amples jusqu'à ce que la couleur tourne au blanc-crayeux, Monsieur. »

Pour une fois, le garçon devait avoir ouvert son livre. Rogue jura silencieusement et essaya de trouver des détails qui n'étaient pas indiqués dans le texte.

« Et si cela vire au vert foncé à la place ? »

Il attendit la rougeur et la grimace de colère qui précédait toujours l'admission de Potter qu'il ignorait la réponse.

Le garçon, cependant, pencha juste la tête et prit un air pensif.

« Trop d'absinthe, je dirais. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils d'irritation.

« Et le remède à un excès d'absinthe ?

— Un brin de bruyère fraîchement cueilli avant la rosée du matin. »

Rogue fit claquer sa langue.

« Et si ce n'est pas la bonne saison pour cueillir la bruyère ?

— Utiliser de la cynanche noire séchée qui a poussé sur un sol parsemé de coquilles d'œuf de dragon. »

Ses tempes recommençaient à le lancer.

« Et quelles sont les propriétés de la cynanche noire ? »

Le regard éteint de Potter s'effaça, et il sourit franchement.

« Cynanche africaine ou européenne ? »

Certains Griffondors commençaient eux aussi à ricaner, et Rogue décida qu'il en avait assez.

« 10 points en moins pour Griffondor pour avoir triché et essayé d'en remontrer à un professeur », dit-il.

— Et avoir réussi, » murmura quelqu'un, mais Rogue ne surprit pas le coupable.

Néanmoins, il eut la satisfaction de voir le regard fatigué de Potter revenir.

« Des points en moins ? demanda le garçon. Il faut bien un début à tout, je suppose. »

Cette remarque lui valut un coup de coude de la part de Granger. Il la regarda, puis remarqua plusieurs élèves qui le dévisageaient étrangement.

« Ah, je veux dire, première fois du mois. »

Encore plus de regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Première fois de la journée ? » dit-il avec incrédulité.

Rogue décida d'ignorer à la fois le commentaire et Potter et reprit son discours. Il se détendit relativement en se laissant porter par le rythme de ses paroles. Franchement, enseigner serait tellement plus plaisant si seulement il n'y avait pas d'étudiants.

Quand il ordonna aux élèves de débuter leurs potions, il entendit un grincement du bois sur le sol parsemé de grain de sable qui indiquait que Potter se levait de son siège. Du coin de l'œil, il le vit s'approcher de l'étagère d'ingrédients. Rogue fit semblant de vérifier la progression des élèves tout en observant Potter à la dérobée tandis qu'il passait près de Malefoy.

« Quelle mouche l'a piqué, Weasley ? questionna Malefoy avec un sourire méprisant. Ses parents lui ont dit que ses habits étaient deux fois d'occasion au lieu d'une avant qu'ils ne puissent se les acheter ? »

Harry ne montra aucun signe avant coureur de la colère qu'il exhibait d'habitude quand il était confronté à Malefoy. En fait, une rigidité curieuse habitait le garçon, un peu similaire à ce que Rogue observait chez lui quand il réprimait des émotions particulièrement volatiles. Malefoy sembla déstabilisé par son absence de répondant.

« Mais au moins, lui, il a des parents, continua le garçon blond. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir des parents assez stupides pour rester sur le chemin du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Rogue retint son souffle entre ses dents.

Harry cligna des yeux comme s'il venait subitement de réaliser quelque chose.

« C'est toujours mieux que d'avoir des parents prêts à le servir sans aucune arrière-pensée. Qu'est-ce que ça fait, Malfoy ? Tout cet argent, et finalement, vous ne valez pas mieux qu'un lot d'elfes de maison ? »

Malefoy recula comme s'il avait reçu une gifle.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... »

Il s'arrêta en voyant que quelques Serpentards et Griffondors écoutaient, et Rogue comprit qu'il était pris au piège. S'il niait, cela revenait à se déclarer opposé à Voldemort. S'il disait que ses parents étaient récompensés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il admettait ouvertement qu'ils étaient des Mangemorts.

« Un jour, tu regretteras qu'il ne t'ait pas achevé quand tu étais bébé, » chuchota Malefoy en se détournant.

Harry prit simplement son pot d'ingrédients et s'en alla. Il fronça les sourcils uniquement à son arrivée près de Weasley.

« Alors, tu passes du bon temps avec ton meilleur ami ? railla Ron alors que Harry plaçait son chaudron sur la table.

— En fait, je viens juste de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas besoin d'être gentil avec lui ici. En réalité, c'est plutôt libérant.

— Alors vous n'êtes pas vraiment amis, tu essayes juste de faire le lèche-cul pour des raisons politiques ? C'est ton père qui t'as appris ça ?

— Je dis juste que je suis meilleur juge de mes amis que toi. Tu n'aurais pas eu un nouvel animal de compagnie récemment ?

— M. Weasley, dit Rogue sur un ton menaçant.

— C'est de sa faute, murmura Ron.

— Ça ne me pose aucun de problème de vous donner à tous les deux une retenue, » prévint Rogue.

Il croisa Harry du regard et ajouta avec emphase :

« Je vous suggère de vous faire aussi discrets que possible. »

Harry donna le plus infime mouvement de tête possible, et Rogue se relâcha légèrement. Il n'eut plus d'ennuis avec le garçon durant l'heure, jusqu'au moment où Rogue critiqua le résultat final de Londubat.

« J'ai répété deux fois que seules les feuilles d'aubépine devaient être mises. Est-ce que c'est vraiment trop vous demander de retenir une instruction aussi simple ?

— Ce n'est pas de sa faute, entendit-il quelqu'un grogner, et il se retourna pour voir Harry le dévisager.

— Je n'ai pas demandé à entendre votre opinion, Potter.

— Vous pourriez l'aider si vous le vouliez.

— Il pourrait s'aider lui même, si seulement il essayait. S'il faisait attention, cette tendance serait justement...

— Ce n'est pas aussi simple, et vous le savez. Elle essaye tous les jours, et pourtant elle a toujours besoin de notre aide. »

Rogue arrêta de respirer. Le garçon venait de parler d'elle en plein milieu d'un cours, devant les vingt paires d'yeux affamés des autres élèves.

« Taisez-vous, » siffla-t-il tandis que son cœur battait en chamade.

Les yeux du garçon étaient luisants, mais après un moment, il abaissa le regard.

« Elle ? répéta Londubat. De qui parlez-vous ? »

Rogue détourna sa colère vers Londubat et posa violemment ses mains sur la table devant lui.

« Vous souhaitez vous aussi me défier ? »

Londubat devint blanc comme un linge et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

Rogue aurait voulu désespérément faire payer ce cours à Potter, mais le maudit gamin avait réussi sa potion à la perfection.


	13. Chapitre IX1 : Un endroit étrange

Ce chapitre n'a pas été relu. Si vous trouvez des fautes, merci de l'indiquer. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre IX.1 - ****Un endroit**** étrange****  
**

** Univers Parallèle (Harry du Monde Connu)**

**

* * *

**Malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé, Harry ne prit pleinement conscience de sa situation qu'après un court devoir en Histoire de la Magie. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude puis tapota le coin en haut à droite de sa feuille. Harry fixa l'endroit qui portait son nom pendant un moment sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir, jusqu'à ce que le déclic se fasse. Avec la sensation que ses bras étaient en plomb, il attrapa sa plume correctrice pour rayer le nom Potter. Son cœur se serra tandis que les lettres fondaient dans le néant. Puis, lentement, il inscrivit le mot Rogue par dessus. Il contempla le nom pendant quelques secondes avec la sensation que des insectes s'agitaient dans sa gorge.

Hier, Harry s'était rendu directement chez le directeur après sa confrontation avec Rogue. Dumbledore avait confirmé ce que Rogue avait dit, qu'il était parfaitement conscient des actions passées du professeur et qu'il n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher de s'approprier sa mère et son double. Le directeur avait même clamé que Rogue regrettait ce qui était arrivé à ses parents.

« Il veut faire comme si James Potter n'a jamais existé, avait bafouillé Harry. Je ne sais pas à quel jeu malsain il joue avec ma mère, mais...

— Harry, l'avait admonesté Dumbledore. Je sais que Severus aime...

— Non, ne dites pas ça, » l'avait interrompu Harry la voix empreinte d'amertume.

Dumbledore était resté silencieux un moment.

« Tu ne gardes aucun souvenir de James Potter ?

— Juste quelques images, avait répondu Harry. A cause des Détraqueurs.

— Et tu ne considère pas les Dursleys comme étant des membres de ta famille ?

— Vraiment pas. »

Dumbledore avait hoché la tête en gardant le silence.

« Alors, je n'ai pas le droit de défendre mon père parce que je ne le connais pas ? C'est ça ?

— Non, non, pas du tout. En fait, je comprend parfaitement pourquoi tu as besoin de préserver la mémoire de ton père. Mais il n'y a aucun ennemi ici. »

Et malgré les protestations de Harry, le directeur était resté convaincu de la pureté des intentions de Rogue.

Harry était retourné d'un pas pesant dans la salle commune pour trouver un elfe de maison qui l'attendait, tenant dans ses mains tremblante la baguette du "jeune maître Rogue."

Harry soupira en revenant à la réalité et détourna ses yeux du nom écrit sur le parchemin. Quand il déposa le devoir sur le bureau du professeur, il crut l'entendre se poser avec un bruit sourd et définitif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Georges Weasley après la classe quand Harry croisa les jumeaux dans le couloir.

— Le prochain cours est Potions, » répondit Harry.

Il changea son sac d'épaule et accéléra le pas pour rattraper les deux autres. Ron était étrangement distant, mais les jumeaux avait plutôt bien sympathisé avec lui.

« Vous vous êtes encore disputé à cause du Quidditch ? » interrogea Fred.

Georges rit.

« Tu te souviens du jour où on a essayé de faire passer Rogue pour un membre honoraire des Griffondors ? Pour qu'il puisse soutenir Harry sans retenue pendant les matchs ? On lui avait même fait un chapeau aux couleurs de Griffondor. C'est drôle comme il ne le porte jamais. »

Harry avançait d'un pas morne et silencieux.

« Je sais ce qui va te remonter le moral, dit Fred. Toc, toc. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Une différence significative qu'il avait remarqué dans ce monde était que l'école toute entière était complètement obnubilée par les blagues toc-toc. Il ne pouvait pas s'écouler plus de cinq minutes sans qu'il en entende une.

« Toc, toc, » répéta Fred avec insistance.

Harry avait aussi appris que les jumeaux étaient les plus acharnés, et qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas tant que tout le monde n'aurait pas entendu leur dernière invention.

« Qui est là ?

— Rogue. »

Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent. Évidemment.

« Rogue qui ?

— C'est _Professeur_ Rogue, mon garçon ! dit Fred en lui donnant une claque sur l'arrière du crane. En retenue ! »

Harry sourit malgré lui.

« C'est ça l'esprit ! » s'exclama Georges.

Ils firent une pause au sommet des escaliers qui menaient aux cachots.

« Toc, toc.

— Qui est là ?

— Tu-Sais-Qui. »

Harry avait déjà le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu-Sais-Qui qui ? »

Mais Georges fit une pause avant la retombé de sa blague et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Harry.

« Oh. Bonjour, Professeur. »

La peau de Harry le picota et il sentit l'odeur caractéristique et âcre qui accompagnait le professeur de Potion.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là exactement ? interrogea Rogue.

— On escorte simplement votre jeune protégé en classe, répondit Fred. On ne voudrait pas qu'il se perde.

— Tout à fait, renchérit Georges. Ces cachots sont sombres. Et froids. Le genre d'endroit où on a besoin de garder sa tête au chaud. Vous n'auriez pas par hasard quelque chose qui pourrait servir, professeur ? Un beau chapeau, peut-être ?

— J'en avais un, dit Rogue. Mais une nuit, j'ai été à court de bois. Circulez. »

Les jumeaux lancèrent un clin d'œil à Harry et se hâtèrent vers leur propre salle de cours. Néanmoins, la bonne humeur de Harry s'était envolée. Sans un regard pour le Maître des Potions, il se dirigea vers l'escalier des cachots mais une main froide lui tomba sur l'épaule.

« Vous comptez encore me jeter contre un mur ? » dit Harry en gardant toujours les yeux fixés sur l'escalier.

La main disparue.

« Je n'aurais pas dû perdre contrôle. »

Rogue fit une pause.

« Mais tu devrais faire de ton mieux pour accepter cette situation, quel que soit l'angle sous laquelle elle t'apparaisse. Autrement, tu vas le regretter.

— C'est une menace ? » demanda Harry en se retournant enfin.

Mais au lieu de la haine et de la malice qu'il s'attendait à y trouver, il vit seulement de la surprise dans ses yeux.

« Seulement une intuition, dit Rogue. Il n'y a aucune raison de se battre contre quelque chose qui ne peut pas être changé. »

Il repoussa ses cheveux qui commençaient à retrouver leur apparence grasse et terne que Harry connaissait si bien. De légères ombres s'étaient logées sous ses yeux.

« Je tente ma chance, » répondit Harry.

Rogue l'étudia pendant un moment.

« J'en suis certain. »

Il fit un signe de tête vers le corridor.

« Le cours commence dans cinq minutes. »

Harry partit rapidement et se cogna dans Neville alors qu'il atteignait la salle de classe. Neville eut l'air surprit en voyant son expression.

« Je viens de croiser le graisseux des cachots, » expliqua Harry.

La bouche de Neville s'ouvrit en grand.

« T'est un peu dur, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Harry le regarda.

« Tu plaisantes ?

— Ben, c'est juste que.... quand il commence à ressembler à quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi ou pris de douche, tu sais ce que ça signifie.

— Hein ?

— Qu'il n'a pas dormi ou pris de douche. »

Neville le regarda comme si l'implication était évidente. D'un seul coup, son regard s'éclaircit.

« Oh, ça me rappelle une blague toc-toc... »

Harry se dépêcha de gagner son siège. Il s'était à peine installé quand Rogue entra en frappant dans ses mains.

« Les instructions pour la potion de Force sont écrites sur le tableau. Qui peux me dire par quoi il es possible de remplacer les trois premiers ingrédients ? »

Harry se ramassa sur son siège. Non seulement il n'avait aucune idée de la réponse, mais il en était arrivé à un stade où il détestait se faire appeler en cours. Il avait déjà perdu des points avec McGonagall, pour lui avoir répondu sèchement lorsqu'elle lui avait fait la remarque qu'il avait dit _ce_ nom pour la troisième fois en Transfiguration. Ensuite, après le cours, McGonagall l'avait pris à part et lui avait reproché d'être, comme elle l'avait qualifié, de "renfrogné".

« Vous ne pouvez pas simplement m'appeler Harry ? » avait-il finalement demandé en désespoir de cause.

« Je ne peux pas faire preuve de favoritisme envers un de mes élèves, avait répondu McGonagall avec tact. Surtout envers toi. Tout le monde sait que les enseignants te considèrent pratiquement comme faisant partie de la famille. Certains d'entre nous ont même aidé à changer tes couches.

— Vous avez fait quoi ? s'était exclamé Harry avec horreur.

— Ca ne me surprend pas que tu ne t'en souviennes pas, avait dit McGonagall en souriant. Mais nous avons vu Lily et Severus t'élever sous ce même toit. »

Elle avait montré le plafond voûté du corridor près de la salle de classe.

« Alors, bien sûr, nous pouvons être enclin à nous montrer un tout petit peu plus laxiste avec toi, avait-elle dit en se redressant. Ça ne serait pas approprié de le montrer en cours ; nous devons te traiter comme n'importe quel autre élève. Gardez ça à l'esprit, M. Rogue. »

Harry s'était éloigné d'un pas lourd après cette conversation.

Rogue frappa dans ses mains une nouvelle fois, et Harry sursauta de sa position. L'homme ne montrait toujours pas de signe d'épuisement, mais projetait une aura d'énergie.

« J'attends une réponse. »

Harry, qui pensait que Rogue ignorait la main levée d'Hermione, lui décocha un regard. Mais à sa grande surprise, Hermione se tordait les mains et murmurait tout bas.

« Oui, M. Londubat ? » demanda Rogue.

Harry pivota pour voir Neville qui avait une main levée.

« Des figues pelées, Monsieur. Mais ça diminue l'efficacité de la potion. »

Harry le regarda bouche bée. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Neville être volontaire pour répondre en Potions.

« Excellent, M. Londubat. Cinq points pour Griffondor.

— Cinq... quoi ? » balbutia Harry en cherchant Ron des yeux pour partager son ahurissement avec lui.

Ron était assis quelques chaises plus loin, et il lui rendit un regard vide quand il croisa ses yeux.

« Maintenant, dit Rogue, qui peut m'expliquer la procédure à suivre pour préparer cette potion ? »

Hermione recommença une nouvelle série de murmures, ses mains s'agitant toujours sous la table. Harry les regarda comme si elles étaient devenues des membres morts. Une main bondit finalement dans les airs. Harry se relaxa face à ce tableau familier.

« Ah, Miss Granger. Vous avez quelque chose pour nous ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Remuer avec des grands gestes et du sérieux,

jusqu'à ce que la potion tourne au blanc crayeux. »

Harry la fixa. Il se sentait aussi désorienté qu'à son premier jour ici.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » chuchota-t-il précipitamment.

Elle le regarda.

« Comment ça ?

— Ce n'est pas à la hauteur de vos réponses habituelles, Miss Granger, mais cela devrait suffire. Tout le monde ? »

Toute la classe répéta consciencieusement le vers. Harry jeta un regard autour de lui comme s'il était encerclé d'ogres grommelant.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

— C'est un truc pour la mémoire. Tu ne fait pas ça dans ton monde ?

— De toute évidence, non. Mais... pourquoi tu t'en sers ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai uniquement le droit répondre en faisant des rimes, ou il retire des points à Griffondor même si la réponse est juste. Il dit que tout le monde apprend mieux, et que ça me rend légèrement moins insupportable.

— M. Rogue. »

Le nom lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. Il pivota pour voir que le professeur et presque toute la classe avait les yeux rivés sur lui.

« Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous faire partager ce que vous et Miss Granger trouvez si fascinant ?

Toute la classe se mit à ricaner, et Harry devint particulièrement conscient des chuchotements de "Papa" et "Junior" qui fusaient. Il voulut se fondre dans le sol.

« Rien, Monsieur, » murmura-t-il.

Il sentit le regard aux yeux noirs plonger jusque dans les profondeurs de son être, mais il refusa obstinément de lever les yeux.

« Très bien, dit Rogue. Maintenant, qui peux me dire...

— Vous ne lui retirez pas de points alors qu'il parle sans avoir demandé la parole ? s'indigna Malefoy.

— Vous aussi, vous parlez sans en avoir le droit, rétorqua Rogue d'un ton qui manquait de mordant. Et je m'attend à ce qu'un Serpentard comprenne l'importance du népotisme. »

Malefoy fronça les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas.

Une fois leurs potions commencées, Seamus Finnigan s'approcha de Harry pour lui poser une question, mais il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'il vit que la potion de Harry prenait une couleur alarmante rose bonbon. L'élève recula et se tourna vers Neville, qui lui offrit une réponse sur la façon de préparer la potion avec de nombreux détails et un enthousiasme débordant.

« J'ai toujours connu Neville avec la tête dans les nuages, fit remarquer Harry à Hermione.

— Oh, mais c'était aussi le cas en première année. Heureusement, deux experts de la mémoire lui ont prêté main forte. Il est complètement fasciné par les potions depuis. Tu pourrais peut-être lui donner quelques conseils pour améliorer la potion de mémoire qu'il prépare... »

Elle jeta un regard au liquide glougloutant de Harry, qui était précisément en train d'émettre des petits rots secs.

«... ou pas, » acheva-t-elle.

A la fin du cours, Harry ressentit un étrange pincement lorsque Rogue posa les yeux sur sa potion ratée avec désappointement. Harry pouvait déduire d'après les devoirs qui se trouvaient dans son sac que son double avait saisi bien plus que lui toute la subtilité des Potions. Qui que soit ce garçon, Harry ne lui arrivait clairement pas à la cheville à en juger par les regards qu'on lui lançait.

...


	14. Chapitre IX2

Attention ! Ceci est la suite et fin du chapitre précédent... On reste dans le même monde avec les mêmes personnages.

* * *

**Chapitre IX.2**

** Univers Parallèle (Harry du Monde Connu)**

**

* * *

**Alors que la fin de l'année approchait, Harry s'installa dans une sorte de routine. Sa mère lui manquait terriblement, mais il ne la croisait jamais dans l'école et il n'osait pas non plus s'aventurer dans les appartements de Rogue. Il fit bien quelques tentatives pour se rapprocher de Ron, mais leurs conversations restaient toujours tendues. C'est pourquoi il passait la plupart de son temps à étudier avec Hermione ou à parler à Lupin. C'était lors d'un bel après-midi d'été, tandis qu'il recherchait la compagnie de ce dernier, qu'il avait appris que le professeur ne reviendrait pas à Poudlard l'année suivante.

« Tu te rends sûrement compte du danger que vous avez tous couru à cause de moi, » dit Lupin alors qu'ils cheminaient à travers le parc.

Il s'arrêta pour cueillir une fleur sauvage, et la fit virevolter entre ses doigts.

« Et ce n'est pas tout.

— Encore d'autres préjudices contre les loups-garous ?

— Hum. Je dirais plutôt un préjudice plus personnel. J'étais apparemment trop proche cette année pour que ce soit confortable, et je risque de perdre mes droits de visite. »

Harry essaya de comprendre cette énigme.

« En parlant de ça, ajouta Lupin, il semblerait que je ne te verrai que quelques fois cet été. »

Harry fut agréablement surpris.

« Vous n'êtes encore jamais venu me rendre visite chez les Dursleys. »

Ce fut au tour de Lupin d'avoir l'air confus.

« Les qui ?

— Les Moldus chez qui je passe les vacances d'été. Vous devez au moins connaître leurs noms si vous voulez venir me rendre visite. »

Lupin se gratta la tête, la fleur dans ses doigts s'agita paresseusement.

« Heu, je ne sais pas quelles visites tu as prévu de faire dans ta famille, mais je comptais venir te voir chez toi. »

Un horrible sentiment de suspicion envahit l'esprit de Harry. Il regarda Lupin se tourner vers lui avec inquiétude.

« Il n'a pas encore prévu un autre voyage pendant mes jours de visite, quand même ? Il est censé me prévenir s'il annule. »

Harry se laissa glisser le long d'un tronc.

« Vous nous rendez visite à la maison, à maman et moi. Et ces visites sont prévues par... Rogue. »

Sa bouche était lasse de devoir prononcer ce nom.

« Non, je les prévois. Il pose juste son veto sur la moitié d'entre elles. Quand même, vraiment ! "Uniquement pendant les nouveaux jours du calendrier lunaire" ! Et lui fournir un échantillon de sang pour vérifier "des irrégularités de cycle lunaire" ! J'ai subi moins d'examens pour avoir ce poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

Harry ne l'écoutait plus qu'à moitié. Lupin semblait croire qu'il allait vivre avec Rogue. Il était hors de question qu'il endure ça. Une partie de lui attendait justement de pouvoir passer l'été chez les Dursleys : finies les séances de torture appelées Potions, les commentaires sur son père, se faire appeler par les professeurs "jeune M. Rogue". Il prit appui sur l'arbre pour se relever et fit ses adieux à Lupin, puis regagna le château.

«Tortillons à la fraise, » dit-il à la gargouille pour qu'il puisse gravir les escaliers. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été plus souvent dans le bureau du directeur durant ces deux dernières semaines que pendant tout le reste de l'année. Il avait été questionné, examiné et ensorcelé pour découvrir un moyen de le renvoyer chez lui lors de très nombreuses tentatives, et néanmoins, pendant tout ce temps, ils n'avaient jamais évoqué l'endroit où il allait passer ses vacances d'été.

Mais quand il ouvrit la porte du bureau, il se rendit compte que le directeur n'était pas seul. Une silhouette sombre et familière était tapie près de la fenêtre. Son aspect avait continuellement décliné lors de ces derniers jours. Ses cheveux pendaient mollement, formant un épais rideau graisseux, et ses joues s'étaient creusées. Cependant, le regard noir dont Harry fut gratifié en réponse à cette interruption était infatigable. Harry se jeta à l'eau :

« Où vais-je passer l'été ? » demanda-t-il en s'adressant à la pièce plutôt qu'à ses occupants.

Dumbledore croisa les doigts sur son bureau.

« Telle est la question. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue.

« Je ne veux pas vivre avec lui.

— Oui, nous parlions justement de ça, fit Rogue en se rapprochant d'une chaise. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord. »

Le directeur se tourna et dévisagea Rogue pendant un long moment avant de dire :

« Je vois. »

Harry s'était mentalement préparé à un combat acharné et tombait finalement en plein milieu d'une dégustation de thé. Il resta debout, pantelant, tandis qu'il luttait pour retrouver la bataille à laquelle il s'était préparé.

« Mais... le Professeur Lupin a dit qu'il devait me rendre visite.

— Lupin faisait erreur. »

Les yeux de Rogue se réduisirent à deux fentes.

« Comme il l'a fait pour beaucoup d'autres choses. Il ne verra que Lily lors de ses visites d'été, continua-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mais je devrais peut-être aussi les annuler.

— Franchement, Severus, les restrictions que vous imposez à cet homme...

— Il a eut bien plus qu'un accès illimité à elle toute cette année. »

Sa mine s'assombrit.

« Toujours en train de planifier ses allées et venues pour qu'elle ne soit pas capable de me le dire après.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit intentionnel. Il n'est pas aussi accoutumé que vous à ses cycles.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de passer du temps avec ma mère ? demanda Harry. Ils étaient amis.

— Non, Lily et moi étions amis. Elle tolérait à peine Lupin et sa bande.

— Elle devait faire plus que les tolérer puisqu'elle a fini par épouser l'un de sa bande. »

Rogue grinça des dents et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Lupin et moi avions un arrangement. Il est en train de le violer.

— Et avec sa démission, il semble prêt à revenir à cet accord. Je voudrais seulement vous encourager à considérer ce signe de bonne volonté avant de lui bloquer tout accès. »

Avec mauvaise grâce, Rogue marmonna un vague assentiment avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Quel dommage que tu ne puisses pas le voir cet été, mais la loi est plutôt stricte envers les loups-garous non-accompagnés qui pourraient s'approcher de Moldus sans défense. Mais tes parents adoptifs ont peut-être quelques balles d'argent rangées dans un coin ? »

Harry ignora la menace évidente.

« Ils ne sont pas mes parents. Juste de la famille lointaine chez qui je vis.

- Oh, pardonne-moi. Je présumais qu'il existait un lien plus fort, puisque tu es prêt à abandonner ta mère pour eux. »

Harry serra les dents

« Je ne l'abandonne pas. Et qui êtes vous pour me dire ce qui est bien pour elle et ce qui ne l'est pas ?

— Je suis l'homme qui a pris soin d'elle depuis bientôt treize ans.

— Sans vous, elle n'aurait pas besoin qu'on prenne soin d'elle. »

Les yeux de Rogue cillèrent.

« Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi blanc que toi. »

Harry vit les lignes de son visage se durcirent.

« Mais j'accepte le poids de mes responsabilités et je fais tout ce que je peux pour qu'elle soit en sûreté et qu'elle se sente bien. Mon vrai fils comprend aussi ce que signifie devoir de famille. Toi, d'un autre côté... »

Il haussa un sourcil sceptique.

Harry sentit son visage le chauffer.

« Ce n'est pas comme si vous me laissiez le choix. Vous ne voulez même pas que je m'approche d'elle. »

La bouche de Rogue s'incurva légèrement vers le haut tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de permettre à ceux qui n'ont pas d'autodiscipline de courir à leur gré dans ma demeure. Tu seras bien plus heureux chez les Dursleys, qui tolèrent apparemment ta désobéissance. Ou qui sont peut-être trop effrayés par la magie que provoque ta rage incontrôlée ? »

Harry sentit la culpabilité et la colère se succéder sur son visage, et Rogue hocha la tête avec un air suffisant.

« Je vois. Non, tu ne peux vraiment pas assumer la responsabilité d'être le fils de Lily. »

Harry pivota vers Dumbledore en serrant le bord du bureau du directeur.

« Vous ne pouvez rien faire ? »

Dumbledore avait assisté à toute la discussion, ses yeux glissant d'un bord de la pièce à l'autre tel un spectateur à un match de ping-pong.

« Tu souhaites vivre chez ta mère et chez le Professeur Rogue ? »

Harry hésita un moment, mais la pensée de sa mère le poussa à répondre.

« Oui. »

Les yeux du directeur se tournèrent vers Rogue.

« Non, » dit Rogue.

Dumbledore exhala un soupir.

« Ne me poussez pas à bout, Severus. J'ai été assez patient. Contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas été sorti à Serpentard. »

Rogue évalua Harry à contrecœur.

« Je veux sa promesse qu'il m'obéira.

— Je... j'essayerai, bégaya Harry.

— Tu essayeras ? »

Rogue eut un sourire dérisoire.

« Pourquoi est-ce-que tu n'essaies pas de me donner ta parole ? Promets-moi de suivre tous mes ordres à la lettre et de me demander la permission avant de faire quoi que ce soit, comme n'importe quel fils devrait faire. »

Son visage se lissa.

« Ou nous pouvons descendre aux cachots à l'instant, et tu pourras expliquer à ta mère pourquoi ton entêtement va t'empêcher de la voir pendant plusieurs mois. »

Les jointures de Harry étaient blanches contre le bureau du directeur.

« Très bien.

— J'ai ta parole ? »

Harry leva et abaissa la tête.

Rogue se redressa avec un air satisfait.

« M. le Directeur ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça, une expression illisible gravée sur son visage.

« Je veux voir ma mère, » demanda Harry.

C'était le minimum qu'il devait obtenir de cet échange. Rogue eut l'air incertain.

« Dans quatre jours, c'est la fin de l'année. Tu pourras la voir à ce moment-là.

— Non, maintenant. Vous venez juste de dire que je pourrais... »

Rogue leva théâtralement la main et sortit une montre à gousset ternie de sa robe. Il l'examina avec attention.

« Moins d'une minute. C'est rassurant de savoir combien de temps vaut ta parole. »

Harry eut la vision soudaine de Rogue qui s'embrasait sous la chaleur que devait dégager son regard.

« Quatre jours. »

Rogue confirma cela par une courbette moqueuse, puis sortit à grandes enjambées de la pièce. Les battements du cœur de Harry ralentirent alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise et regardait le directeur avec un air de reproche.

« Vous auriez dû faire quelque chose. »

Dumbledore joignit les mains**.**

« Même si je pense avoir une certaine influence sur les décisions de la famille Rogue, j'essaie de ne pas outrepasser mes bornes.

— Il me déteste. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, je ne la reverrais plus jamais. »

Le directeur eut une sourire indulgent.

« Tu le sous-estimes. »

Harry se demanda si l'homme ne s'était pas en quelque sorte volatilisé au cours de la conversation.

« Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit.

— Si je me souviens bien, tu es arrivé ici en pensant que tu ne verrais pas ta mère pendant plusieurs mois. Maintenant, non seulement tu vas la voir dans quatre jours, mais en plus pendant tout l'été.

— Oui, mais vous avez vu tout ce que ça m'a coûté de le convaincre ? »

Il regarda ces yeux bleus et placides, et le doute s'installa dans son esprit.

« N'est-ce pas ?

— Cela pourrait te surprendre d'apprendre que, avant ton entrée dramatique, le professeur était plutôt agité. Il était convaincu que, fils ou non, tu ne devais pas être soumis à la cruauté routinière qui règne chez les Dursleys.

— Ce n'est pas possible. »

Il repassa la conversation dans sa tête.

« Pourquoi refuser alors, si c'est ce qu'il voulait ? »

Dumbledore gloussa.

« Parce que c'est un Serpentard. »

Harry réalisa lentement qu'il ne s'était pas seulement laissé convaincre de passer tout l'été avec Rogue, mais de suivre à la lettre tous ses ordres. Il eut l'étrange sentiment de s'être fait avoir de A à Z.

Dumbledore s'approcha de Harry et lui offrit un esquimau au citron.

« Ne te laisse pas gagner par le découragement, dit-il. Ça m'arrive au moins une fois par an. »


	15. Chapitre X1 : Jeu dangereux

Merci à Anaïs et à ma mère, qui ont bien voulu relire ce chapitre difficile à traduire

* * *

**Chapitre X.1 ****Jeu dangereux **

**Monde Connu : Harry de l'Univers Parallèle  
**

* * *

Severus Rogue l'évitait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Harry avait répondu correctement à toutes ses questions en Potions

Rogue avait arrêté de l'interroger.

Il avait préparé ses potions à la perfection.

Rogue avait pris l'habitude de jeter un regard aussi bref et superficiel que possible aux potions de Harry.

Il était venu au bureau de Rogue pour rédiger son dernier devoir de l'année.

Rogue avait abruptement annulé tous les créneaux d'accès à son bureau pour la journée.

C'était pour cette raison que Harry devait escalader le Saule Cogneur une nouvelle fois.

En réalité, c'était à cause de ça et de Malefoy. C'était Malefoy qui avait envoyé voler son livre de Potions au cœur de l'arbre. Il espérait ainsi le détruire, mais au lieu de cela, le livre s'était logé entre deux larges branches. Glissées entre ses pages se trouvaient des notes manuscrites décrivant plusieurs potions de son monde, des potions qui éveilleraient énormément l'intérêt de quelqu'un comme Rogue. Harry avait passé les dernières nuits à se creuser les méninges pour se rappeler des moindres détails des formules car aucune note n'avait été transportée avec lui. Il était sûr que s'il lui montrait ces formules, Rogue serait bien trop curieux pour le repousser.

Harry avait lancé une pierre sur la racine noueuse qui rendait le Saule Cogneur inoffensif et il était arrivé à mi-parcours lorsqu'un maléfice de Malefoy l'avait précipité à terre. Ce n'était qu'au moment où Hermione était arrivée et avait tenu Malefoy et ses acolytes en respect qu'il avait pu essayer de nouveau. Mais Malefoy avait lancé un sort du bouclier à la racine, ce qui rendait impossible une escalade aisée.

Harry n'en avait cure. Il n'irait nulle part tant qu'il n'aurait pas récupéré ce livre.

Une foule d'élève s'était déjà amassée, chantant et l'encourageant tandis qu'il allait et venait devant l'arbre. Il entendait la voix de Malefoy se détacher nettement ; pendant que les autres élèves soutenaient Harry, Malefoy, lui, encourageait le Saule Cogneur.

Bien sûr, les cris intermittents des ses compagnons Griffondors s'étaient transformés en une litanie régulière de Potter, Potter, Potter... Le nom fit courir un frisson le long de son cou.

Ses doigts se crispèrent, prêts à l'attaque. A ses côtés, Hermione insistait pour lui dire quelque chose, mais il avait déjà bloqué les voix de ses condisciples et projetait toute sa concentration vers l'arbre. Il retira les robes qui couvraient son pull en lambeaux et son jean. Les affaires Moldues qu'il portait étaient anormalement amples, mais les robes de sorcier ne constituaient pas une tenue adéquate pour faire ce qu'il était sur le point de tenter. Tout ce qui dépassait serait immanquablement détruit. Il maintint ses lunettes en place grâce à un sortilège de glu.

Le saule commençait déjà à vaciller sinistrement, comme s'il pouvait sentir que quelqu'un était sur le point de percer ses défenses.

Harry se pencha et s'accroupit. La pelouse était tiède sous la paume de ses mains. Ses bras et ses jambes se raidirent.

Une branche passa au ras du sol en fouettant l'air, ouvrant une tranchée dans la terre.

Harry saisit sa chance. Il s'élança à la vitesse d'une balle et ses pieds atterrirent sur le bois noueux.

Les branches s'élevèrent dans les airs avec des craquements d'écorce.

Une vague d'énergie courut dans ses veines. Il lança ses bras en avant ; ses mains claquèrent violemment sur la branche principale.

Le Saule Cogneur frissonna et il sentit la branche maîtresse s'agiter sous ses bras.

Ses baskets dérapèrent. Harry s'accrocha désespérément, l'écorce abrupte s'enfonçant profondément sous ses ongles. Ses jambes se débattirent dans le vide pour trouver quelque chose de dur sur lequel se reposer.

Par dessous, il vit une autre branche se ruer sur lui. Le Saule voulait l'écraser entre deux branches puissantes.

Harry aspira une goulée d'air. Il s'arma de courage et relâcha son étreinte. Le vent rugit dans ses oreilles lors de sa chute.

L'arrière des ses jambes heurta une branche plus basse. La douleur se répercuta dans tous ses membres, faisant instinctivement se contracter ses muscles. Ses jambes s'accrochèrent à la branche et tinrent bon.

Un sifflement se fit entendre. Il leva les yeux, ou plutôt dans sa position, les abaissa. Une autre branche se précipitait vers lui. L'arbre allait l'incruster dans le sol comme un vieux chewing-gum sous une chaussure.

Il cria, fouetta l'air avec ses bras et attrapa la branche. Il se rétablit dessus, dénoua ses jambes, et s'accroupit.

Une seconde plus tard, l'autre branche frappait le sol avec un bruit sinistre.

Les os de Harry résonnèrent sous la violence de l'impact. Il profita de l'immobilité temporaire du saule pour essayer de gagner le cœur de l'arbre.

La branche maîtresse s'agita et se tortilla avec l'intention de le jeter à terre.

En soufflant, il gagna quelques centimètres. Il se trouvait très en hauteur au moment où il tomba pour la seconde fois. Plusieurs rameaux le giflèrent pendant sa chute.

Il en eut le souffle coupé. Il leva les mains pour se protéger.

Harry atterrit brutalement au centre de l'arbre.

Des éraflures lui piquaient les paumes, des gouttes de sueur perlaient le long de ses épaules endolories. Il les ignora et resta immobile tout en appuyant ses mains contre les branches épaisses.

Les branches s'écartèrent et il vit sa cible. Le livre de potion s'était logé dans un étroit sillon.

Harry tenta de se frayer un passage dans sa direction. Il tendit un bras. Ses phalanges effleurèrent le bord du livre. Il étira son bras le plus possible. Il parvenait à présent à toucher le dos du volume, mais Malefoy avait jeté son sortilège avec une certaine force et le livre était profondément encastré.

L'arbre, menaçant, fouetta l'air de ses rameaux. Les branches principales se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. L'odeur de bois et de moisissure emplit ses narines. La lumière du soleil disparut, occultée. Encore un instant et il serait écrasé.

Harry passa un bras autour d'une branche voisine. Mains et pieds cherchant à tâtons, il trouva une ouverture étroite. Il entraperçut le livre, juste sous lui, à portée de main.

Ses jambes étreignirent fermement la branche. Harry lâcha ses deux mains, se renversa, s'étira pour attraper le livre.

Ce dernier se libéra avec un déchirement. Harry perdit son équilibre, et son torse se balança dans le vide.

Ses jambes commencèrent à glisser autour de leur prise.

Une horrible sensation de constriction étreignit sa poitrine, mais il ne laissa pas la panique le dominer. Utilisant ses ultimes forces, il renforça sa prise sur la branche tout en maintenant le livre. Ses yeux balayèrent la surface du sol jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Hermione qui serrait les poings. Il lui lança un avertissement et jeta le livre dans sa direction.

Elle leva sa baguette. Le livre flotta gentiment dans ses bras

Harry s'accorda un sourire.

« Laisse-moi aussi te faire redescendre, » cria Hermione en posant le livre sur la pelouse à côté des robes dont Harry s'était débarrassé.

Harry se sentit légèrement insulté par sa suggestion. Elle ne l'avait pas vu monter dans le Saule Cogneur ? Redescendre était la partie la plus facile. Il secoua la tête, contracta ses muscles et se redressa en position assise. Il toucha une branche plus basse avec ses jambes et se laissa couler.

A mi-descente, ses mains perdirent prise. En un éclair, le sol fondit sur lui.

Il entendit son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Il s'agita, battit l'air avec frénésie pour essayer de faire pivoter son corps. S'il parvenait à tomber en roulant ou sur une épaule, cela serait moins douloureux. Mais il ne réussit pas à changer de position, il tombait toujours de coté. Et soudain, il commença à ralentir.

Avec une pointe de soulagement, il réalisa qu'il se faisait léviter vers le sol. Il émit un grognement irrité à l'idée que Hermione ruine ainsi son accomplissement.

Mais ce n'était pas Hermione qui l'attendait au pied de l'arbre au moment où il atterrit avec un bruit sourd. Les dos des élèves s'éloignaient rapidement, la foule se dispersait. Rogue se tenait devant lui avec un air qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Expliquez-vous.

— Heu... »

Harry se gratta le cuir chevelu couvert de sueur. Il aperçut le livre posé à côté de ses robes roulées en boule.

« Mon livre était dans l'arbre. »

Rogue regarda le livre comme s'il l'avait personnellement offensé.

« Et comment a-t-il pu arriver là ?

— Malefoy.

— Vous l'accusez ? »

Harry haussa les épaules sans conviction. Il était conscient de la position de son père. Quel intérêt y avait-il à lui demander de punir le fils d'un Mangemort ? Il voyait les Malefoys de la même manière que les examens de fin d'année. Il pouvait tempêter et se plaindre autant qu'il voulait, mais il savait qu'au bout du compte, il devait s'attendre à souffrir à cause d'eux.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas utiliser la magie pour récupérer des objets.

— J'ai essayé avec la magie. »

Mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir eu recours à la force physique. Ces derniers jours, il avait été littéralement prêt à grimper aux murs. La petite blague de Malefoy lui avait donné l'occasion d'éliminer un peu d'anxiété.

« Se comporter avec inconscience pour s'attirer l'admiration de la foule. Tout à fait digne de votre père. »

Harry le regarda avec un air sceptique. Une légère roseur envahit les traits de Rogue.

« Je veux dire James Potter.

— Oh. »

Harry ressentit la colère et la peur familière qui accompagnait le nom et la malédiction qu'il portait. Par habitude, ses yeux scrutèrent les environs même s'il était impossible que sa mère se trouve à portée d'écoute.

Rogue l'observait avec attention.

« Que cherchez-vous ?

L'euphorie d'avoir affronté le Saule Cogneur l'abandonna.

— Rien. Personne. »

Rogue ne le quitta pas des yeux.

« Je pense que le peu de soirées qu'il vous reste avant la fin de l'année devraient être consacrées à faire l'inventaire des ingrédients de potion, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Harry baissa la tête pour cacher son expression, mais Rogue l'aperçut tout de même.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose censé vous réjouir, _Potter_, dit-il en accentuant le dernier mot, ce qui fit disparaître le sourire du visage de Harry. C'est une punition. »

Harry acquiesça et rassembla ses affaires, puis suivit Rogue vers le château. L'ascension du Saule Cogneur s'était révélée plus fructueuse que prévue. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune garantie pour que Rogue accepte de lui parler pendant la retenue. Il s'éclaircit la voix.

« Monsieur, puisque de toute manière je vais travailler avec des ingrédients, est-ce que je pourrais vous en emprunter quelques-uns ? »

Rogue s'arrêta au milieu d'une foulée et Harry le rattrapa. Un coup d'œil lancé au visage du professeur lui apprit que son intervention aurait pu mieux tomber.

« Emprunter ? interrogea Rogue.

— En fait, prendre, admit Harry. Je veux aider Neville.

— M. Londubat doit apprendre ses leçons lui-même.

— Oh, ça n'a rien à voir avec les examens. Pas directement, en tout cas. Je veux préparer quelque chose qui l'aidera pour son, heu, problème.

— Sa mémoire ? »

Les sourcils de Rogue s'étaient contractés.

« A ma connaissance, il n'existe qu'une seule potion concernant la mémoire. »

Harry approuva en ajoutant :

« Et ses effets ne sont pas assez durables. »

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous mettez au point votre propre potion ?

— Ouais, je comptais la baptiser "la Harry". »

Il leva les mains au ciel en voyant le regard que Rogue lui jeta.

« Je plaisantais ! C'est une potion qui existe dans mon monde _: Memoria Resarcio_. Elle est indiquée pour traiter les cas d'étourderie, tant qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à réparer. Mon père et moi, nous l'avons mise au point pour Neville, puis il a appris à la faire lui-même. »

Il en cita les ingrédients, et regarda l'esprit de Rogue les assembler.

« Dans les bonnes proportions... oui... très ingénieux.

— N'attrapez pas la grosse tête. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans le château.

« C'est vous qui l'avez inventée. Ça, et aussi une autre potion, _Restituomens_. »

Harry sentit ses entrailles se réchauffer rien qu'à la pensée de cette potion.

« C'est le breuvage le plus puissant de son genre. »

Harry nota le léger tressaillement de la bouche qui indiquait que le Maître des Potions était satisfait. Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied de l'escalier qui menait à la tour des Griffondors. Harry s'appuya contre le mur et examina avec intérêt les ongles de ses doigts.

« J'ai déjà noté quelques indications concernant ces potions. Nous pourrions tenter de les préparer, si vous êtes intéressé.

— Je suis certain de pouvoir découvrir la bonne procédure moi-même. »

Harry garda une expression neutre et délogea une écharde coincée sous ses ongles en retenant son souffle.

« Mais cela pourrait peut-être nous faire gagner du temps si... »

Harry se décolla du mur et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Nous n'avons qu'à essayer ce soir. A tout à l'heure, donc.

— Ce soir, c'est une retenue, Potter. Une punition, pas un projet scolaire.

— Essayez juste de garder un peu de temps libre. »

Il se tourna et posa une main sur son cœur.

« J'essayerai d'avoir l'air aussi misérable que possible. »

Sur ces paroles, il quitta le professeur désapprobateur au pied des marches et se précipita vers la salle commune.

...


	16. Chapitre X2

Suite et fin du chapitre précédent...

* * *

**Chapitre X.2**

**Monde Connu : Harry de l'Univers Parallèle**

* * *

Cette nuit-là, au cours de la retenue, Rogue fit récurer des chaudrons à Harry. Il avait laissé sous-entendre avec un sourire en coin que cela serait beaucoup plus amusant qu'un simple inventaire de potions.

Harry oublia de lui dire que ces deux activités faisaient partie des tâches régulières qu'il effectuait pendant l'été. Il plaça les liquides nettoyants et les brosses sur une table près du plan de travail de Rogue, de façon à rendre tout échange entre eux plus facile. Harry commençait à comprendre comment fonctionnait cet autre père, comme il l'appelait dans ses pensées. Il pouvait sentir quand l'homme allait tolérer son pépiement et quand il dépassait les bornes. Sa tolérance était très basse.

« J'essaie d'arranger les choses avec Ron, dit Harry. Hermione pense qu'on est meilleurs amis, mais j'sais pas trop... »

Il ajusta le chaudron sur ses genoux pour frotter la crasse à l'intérieur tout en suivant la progression de la potion.

« Vous devriez remuer en faisant des huit. »

Rogue se rapprocha de la potion et grommela :

« Tourner à contresens favorisera la réaction avec le millefeuille.

— Hum hum, » fit Harry sans conviction.

Lorsqu'il le contredisait, il se faisait rabrouer. Quand il ne disait rien et que la potion prenait un aspect grumeleux, il recevait un regard noir et silencieux. A peu de chose près semblable à celui qu'il recevait maintenant.

« Vous avez quelque chose à dire ? » demanda Rogue en attrapant le chaudron à deux mains.

— C'est juste que d'habitude... vous commencez par la formule de base, et vous essayez ensuite de trouver des variantes. Enfin, je suis sûr que vos trouverez un moyen de l'améliorer dans le futur, mais...

— Ne me parlez pas ainsi, enfant insolent, » interrompit Rogue en commençant malgré tout à décrire des huit.

Harry se gratta le nez pour masquer son sourire et recommença à curer l'ustensile.

« En tout cas, ça s'est plutôt bien passé hier après-midi avec Ron quand je l'ai laissé emprunter mon... heu... balai. »

Il étudia le professeur du coin de l'œil. Il s'aventurait sur un territoire dangereux.

« Je n'avais pas d'Éclair de Feu dans mon monde.

Il vit sa silhouette mince se raidir.

— Une acquisition récente. Que je n'aurais pas permis. Manque de chance, j'ai dû faire face à une forte opposition. »

Le cœur de Harry se serra. Pendant toutes ces dernières années, il n'avait pas reçu de cadeaux suspectés de provenir de Sirius Black. Et s'il avait su dès le départ que ce nouveau balai en sa possession, si brillant, était de Black, il aurait refusé de s'en servir. Black et lui avaient eu un sacré contentieux au sujet de son père la nuit où Pettigrew s'était échappé. Mais il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours avant d'avoir des doutes sur l'origine exacte du balai. Et puis, ce balai était fantastique. Il avait espéré avoir un père étonnamment conciliant dans ce monde, qui accepterait de recevoir des dons d'un ennemi juré, mais il n'avait pas eu cette chance.

« Alors, vous voulez que je m'en débarrasse avant qu'on rentre à la maison ? »

Rogue fronça les sourcils au-dessus de sa potion.

« Vous devriez vous en débarrasser. Mais je ne pense pas que votre famille Moldue comprenne sa signification. »

Harry ressentit un pincement dans le creux du ventre.

« Ma famille Moldue ? »

Le visage de Rogue était impassible.

« Je crois qu'on les s'appelle les Dursleys. »

Harry sauta de sa chaise et le chaudron oublié émit un tintement sonore lorsqu'il toucha le sol.

«Vous plaisantez ? »

Rogue tendit la main au-dessus de la potion pour la protéger.

« Rarement. »

Harry lutta pour garder son calme, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il écrasa ses poings sur le plan de travail, ce qui fit sursauter la potion bouillonnante.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'envoyez chez eux ?

— Je ne vous y envoie pas. C'est chez vous.

— C'est pas chez moi. Rien de ça n'est chez moi. Mon père ne ferait jamais...

— Je ne suis pas votre père !

— Je m'en rends foutrement bien compte à présent ! »

Comme s'il était pris dans une bourrasque, le chaudron s'éleva dans les airs et alla s'écraser contre un mur. Harry baissa les yeux et vit une baguette qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir saisie dans son poing tremblant.

Il releva les yeux. Le professeur tenait sa baguette pointée droit sur lui.

« Abaissez vos défenses. »

Harry obéit immédiatement, mais son cœur battait toujours avec force.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

— Je n'ai rien fait. On vous a dit de vous adapter à ce monde, d'accepter qu'ici, nous ne sommes rien de plus qu'un professeur et un élève. Il n'y pas d'autre lien.

— Maman est notre lien. Elle le sera toujours.

— Ne me parlez pas d'elle !

— Pourquoi pas ? dit Harry en posant ses paumes sur la table. Pourquoi êtes-vous si effrayé de parler d'elle ?

— Je n'ai pas peur. »

Rogue abaissa les yeux sur la table.

« Elle ne vous regarde pas.

— Elle ne me regarde pas ? »

Harry respira profondément, et essaya de maîtriser ses émotions, de penser rationnellement. A chaque fois qu'il tentait d'entamer une conversation avec cet homme à propos de sa mère, il se faisait repousser.

« Je veux la partager avec vous, vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Je pensais que cet été, nous pourrions parler. Quand nous parlons, elle... n'est plus aussi loin.

Il s'affaissa sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains. Il essaya de faire les exercices mentaux qui l'aidaient à séparer ses pensées de ses sentiments, mais ses nerfs étaient trop à vif pour ça.

« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de phibules, » murmura-t-il.

Un fruit, petit et rond comme un joyau, roula entre ses coudes.

Il leva les yeux d'étonnement vers le visage vide d'émotion de Rogue, si vide que Harry ne pouvait pas discerner ses pensées.

« J'exige que le mur soit également nettoyé, » fut tout ce que Rogue ajouta avant d'amener un autre chaudron sur le plan de travail.

Harry soupira, prit la brosse à récurer et étudia les rangées de pierres. L'envie de grimper aux murs était revenue. C'était tellement plus facile de trouver une prise sur eux.


	17. Chapitre XI1 : Au nom d'un autre

**Chapitre XI. 1 - Au nom d'un autre **

**Univers Parallèle (Rogue du Monde Parallèle)**

**

* * *

**

L'eau chaude tambourinait contre sa peau.

La sensation était luxueuse ; il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'un moment, la semaine passée, où il avait eu le temps de faire plus qu'un sort de nettoyage. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Son esprit commença à dériver. L'image de son fils flotta devant lui. Harry luttait pour lui dire quelque chose, mais derrière ses yeux, il n'y avait que du vide. Des kilomètres et des kilomètres de vide.

Sur une inspiration brutale, Rogue se rejeta en avant et ouvrit les yeux ; il s'était endormi debout dans la douche. Il attrapa le savon et se frotta vigoureusement jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit rouge.

Il acheva sa toilette et s'habilla. Il résista à l'envie de se diriger vers les livres de sa table de chevet. Il passait tout son temps libre à inspecter ces textes pour y trouver n'importe quelle référence aux mondes parallèles. Le peu qu'il y avait trouvé était vague et contradictoire.

Il s'agenouilla à côté du lit pour surveiller Lily. Elle était profondément endormie, ses cheveux retombant avec des ondulations gracieuses. Lorsqu'elle se réveillera, elle sera de nouveau elle-même, ou aussi proche d'elle-même qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais l'être.

Ces derniers jours, sa lente dégradation mensuelle avait atteint son niveau le plus bas. Elle avait alors besoin de soins et d'attention constants. Les Elfes de Maison du château avaient aidé comme ils le pouvaient, mais ils ne remplaçaient pas sa propre présence.

La nuit dernière, il avait travaillé pratiquement jusqu'à l'aube pour préparer la potion de Restituomens. C'était le meilleur remède qu'il avait pu trouver, mais le prix à payer était de voir son efficacité décroître continuellement au cours du mois. Seulement, s'il administrait la potion plus d'une fois par mois, cela causait des dommages. C'était aussi une potion extrêmement difficile à réaliser, et une préparation fraîche était nécessaire à chaque fois.

Cela n'aurait pas dû lui prendre autant de temps ce coup-ci. Il avait affronté la complexité de la procédure tant de fois qu'il ne lui fallait d'habitude que deux essais avant de réussir. Mais la nuit dernière, dans son état d'épuisement, il n'avait pas arrêté de commettre des erreurs d'inattention.

Il y avait des moments où il doutait de sa décision de garder l'autre Harry à distance. Il avait oublié à quel point il était difficile de surmonter ces jours sans aide. Mais il pouvait avoir confiance en son propre fils ; dès que Harry avait était assez âgé pour comprendre, il avait été d'une aide précieuse pendant les périodes sombres de Lily. Une fois, Harry ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans à ce moment-là, il s'était avancé vers Rogue en tenant une liasse de photographies et avait demandé : "ça pourrait l'aider, Papa ?"

Le souvenir le transperça comme un coup de lance et rouvrit une blessure profonde. Son souffle s'étrangla. Il n'allait pas se laisser abattre. Pas aujourd'hui.

Ses os le faisaient souffrir de fatigue. Il attrapa une fiole de potion revigorante et l'avala, puis il s'attela à la tâche d'empaqueter leurs affaires.

Peu de temps après, des mains joueuses lui voilèrent les yeux.

Une partie de la tension contenue dans ses épaules s'envola.

« Attention, dit-il en essayant de conserver un ton sérieux. Je pourrais t'empaqueter accidentellement.

— Oh, tu ne ferais jamais ça, dit Lily en laissant retomber ses mains et en l'entourant par derrière avec ses bras. Je froisserais tous les habits

— Aujourd'hui, c'était le dernier jour de cours de l'année, dit-il pour l'aider à retrouver ses repères.

— J'avais deviné. »

Elle contourna l'amoncellement de sacs et se laissa tomber sur le lit, ses pieds dansant au-dessus du bord.

« Soit ça, soit tu me quittes pour une autre femme.

— Jamais, dit-il en tapotant doucement l'extrémité de ses pieds couverts de chaussettes.

— Oh, je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Cette Minerva McGonagall peut-être une sacrée coquine.

— J'essaie de résister à ses avances lascives. »

Elle lui jeta un oreiller qu'il fit léviter sur le côté.

« Essaie ? s'écria-t-elle avec un faux outrage.

— Je suis seulement humain. »

Elle rit et se pencha pour attraper ses mains et l'entraîner avec elle sur le lit.

Il fit de son mieux pour atterrir en douceur et baissa la tête pour couvrir son visage de baisers.

Son rire s'éteignit et elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou. Son souffle était chaud contre ses lèvres.

« D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle, c'est extrêmement frustrant de te jeter un oreiller et de le voir tranquillement voleter ailleurs.

— Je devrais me laisser me faire frapper ?

— Je ne dis pas qu'il faut t'assommer. Mais quelques coups bien placés pourraient vraiment améliorer mon humeur.

— Tu es trop gentille avec moi. »

Elle rit encore, de ce rire profond et cristallin qui faisait fondre ses entrailles comme du beurre.

« En plus, il y a toujours la compensation après... »

Elle l'embrassa encore, avec douceur et lenteur.

Il avait eu l'intention de suivre son planning de la matinée à la lettre une fois qu'elle serait réveillée, pour être certain que tout soit prêt à temps et bien rangé. Lily avait le don de faire s'écrouler ses plans comme des châteaux de cartes.

« Tu sais, dit-elle pensivement alors qu'il la serrait étroitement, je pensais aux oreillers. Le mot ne semble pas assez doux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sourit dans son cou. Il aimait ce jeu.

« Comment devrait-on les appeler, alors ?

— Flufflepods. Pour sûr. Personne ne peut résister à l'envie de poser sa tête sur un flufflepod. Et les lits ? Il doit bien y avoir un meilleur nom. Tu dirais quoi ? »

Il se creusa les méninges.

« Heu... somnoculus ? »

Elle recula la tête pour le regarder.

« Ah, c'est terrible.

— C'est toi l'expert des noms.

— C'est vrai. »

Elle fredonna un petit air de contentement.

« Les gens devraient me laisser nommer leurs enfants. Si j'avais un bébé, je l'appellerai ... »

Ses yeux se perdirent, et elle émit un petit halètement comme si elle apercevait quelque chose de très lointain.

Il se recula pour l'étudier. Il serra sa main, en l'encourageant mentalement à se souvenir du petit bébé qu'elle avait tenu dans ses bras il y a si longtemps.

Mais ses yeux se reposèrent sur lui et elle eut un sourire d'excuse.

« Je crois que mon esprit s'est un peu perdu. »

Il hocha la tête pour cacher son désappointement.

« Nous devrions aller voir Harry, » dit-il avec prudence.

Son visage perdit toutes ses expressions pendant un moment, puis il s'illumina.

« Notre fils ! Qui vient avec nous à la maison aujourd'hui. Laisse-moi mettre la main sur mes chaussures et on y va ! »

Elle bondit du lit et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain.

Il se leva et attendit patiemment. Elle se souviendrait de Harry pour le reste de la journée, bien sûr, mais il avait espéré que cette fois-ci, elle se souvienne de son fils sans avoir besoin de rappel. Cependant, le fait qu'elle cherche constituait déjà un signe positif. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le dire à Harry. Cela aurait été un petit cadeau pour lui lors de ce jour de Restituomens, ou jour de la Restit comme il l'appelait. Le premier jour du mois où la potion était à son maximum : pas de lapsus, pas d'oublis pendant vingt-quatre heures d'affilées.

Mais seul son vrai fils pouvait comprendre les lents progrès de Lily. Et cet Harry n'était pas là pour en profiter. Il était pris au piège dans un monde où sa mère n'était plus qu'un souvenir lointain. Rogue secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour son fils à cet instant, et un autre garçon réclamait son attention.

Il demanda à Lily d'aller sans lui à la rencontre de Harry dans la chambre commune des Gryffondors. Il ressentit un pincement d'anxiété tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, mais c'était une sensation à laquelle il était habitué. Elle passait la plupart de son temps dans l'école en tant que planificatrice et de gardienne de l'ordre moral bénévole. Elle travaillait dur pour se creuser une niche à Poudlard, prenait un nombre impressionnant de notes et travaillait avec les élèves pour réussir à assumer ses fonctions.

Une part de Rogue souhaitait qu'elle ne réussisse pas si bien, car elle avait tendance à conspirer avec les jumeaux Weasleys pour créer des bannières criardes et extrêmement bruyantes pour célébrer tout évènement de sa maison. Néanmoins, il ne recevait aucune pitié ni de la part de Lily, qui répondait avec des commentaires effrontés sur ses Serpentards, ni de Dumbledore, qui lui faisait des discours sur la place de la morale en des temps si sombres.

Il eut une dernière réunion avec Dumbledore, dans l'espoir futile que le directeur ait réussi à découvrir un passage entre les réalités depuis leur denier rendez-vous, quatre jours auparavant. Quelques heures plus tard, armé avec quelques sorts à essayer, il suivit la masse d'élèves à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du château. Le garçon tenait sa valise d'une main et faisait de grands gestes animés de l'autre en parlant à Lily.

Rogue s'approcha avec prudence. Le visage du garçon était calme et souriant. Il s'entendait bien avec elle et Rogue n'avait pas envie de les interrompre.

« Ron et moi, nous nous parlons à nouveau, disait-il tandis que Rogue approchait, oubliant momentanément son aversion pour l'homme. Il m'a dit qu'on pouvait partager le même compartiment pour le retour à la gare de King Cross. Je pense qu'on va bientôt être de nouveau ami. »

Il parlait comme s'ils s'étaient éloignés à cause d'un désaccord, alors qu'ils avaient été des étrangers l'un pour l'autre depuis trois ans.

« Nous empruntons d'habitude le réseau de Cheminettes pour rentrer à la maison, dit Rogue avec tact. Nous n'avons pas besoin de te retrouver à King Cross. »

Le visage de Harry se décomposa.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. »

Il observa de nouveau l'attroupement d'élèves, en particulier Hermione et Ron qui étaient en train de parler et de rire ensemble. Il regarda ensuite Lily avec des yeux indécis. Le garçon était visiblement partagé.

« C'est juste que Ron était là avant que j'ai... quelqu'un, dit-il. Il était mon meilleur ami. »

Rogue fut surpris de la réticence du garçon. Harry n'avait jamais manqué de passer un jour de la Restit avec Lily. Il quittait même plus tôt de cours pour la voir, avant que Rogue ne finisse par l'autoriser à manquer un jour de classe par mois. Cela serait le premier Jour de la Restit que son fils ne passerait pas avec Lily.

Et ce garçon restait là, debout sans comprendre et à penser à cette amitié perdue. Il se dit en lui-même que ce n'était pas de la faute du garçon. Il se répéta qu'une fois qu'il connaîtrait les us et coutumes de leur foyer, les choses iraient mieux. Les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête comme des échos vides de sens.

« Ta mère va bien aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il à Harry. C'est un bon moment à passer avec elle.

— Oh, je ne sais pas, Sev, dit Lily qui se pencha pour regarder Harry dans les yeux. Le Poudlard Express est tellement quelque chose d'important pour l'école. S'il veut y aller... »

Elle eut un haussement d'épaules.

« L'un de nous deux pourra aller le chercher à la gare. »

Rogue soupira, et était sur le point d'accepter quand le garçon s'exclama :

« Bonne idée, c'est ce que je vais faire. »

Rogue émit un court aboiement d'incrédulité.

« Je te demande pardon ? » dit-il.

Les premiers signes avant-coureur de colère apparurent.

« Quoi ?

— Je ne t'ai pas entendu demander la permission. »

Il regarda les nuages noirs s'amonceler dans les prunelles du garçon.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de permission. »

Lily se redressa et croisa les bras.

« Tu sais, je peux aussi lui donner la permission. Tu n'es pas le seul parent ici. »

Il fit claquer sa langue d'impatience.

« Je suis au courant. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'a rien demandé du tout.

— Mais ça ne me dérange pas qu'il prenne le train.

— Ce n'est pas une question de déranger ou pas. C'est une question de lui apprendre les bonnes manières... »

Lily leva les mains au ciel en signe d'exaspération et partit rejoindre un groupe d'enseignants. Sans aucun doute pour leur rabâcher une fois de plus à quel point il était invivable. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Harry.

« J'attends toujours. »

Harry avait la même expression que quelqu'un à qui on aurait jeté un _Petrificus Totalus_.

« Ta parole... »

Harry inspira profondément et commença lentement.

« Puis-je prendre le Poudlard Express pour aller jusqu'à Londres ?

— Monsieur, » ajouta Rogue.

Même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait faire de sa vie, il allait apprendre à ce garçon à se comporter correctement.

« Monsieur, répéta Harry avec les mâchoires serrées.

— Tu peux, répondit Rogue qui empêcha son autosatisfaction de transparaitre dans le ton de sa voix. Je te retrouverai à la gare, et nous transplanerons de là. »

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea avec raideur vers sa mère pour lui dire au revoir.


	18. Chapitre XI2

**Chapitre XI. 2**

**

* * *

**

Rogue se passa une main dans les cheveux. L'instinct de rébellion du garçon l'étonnerait toujours. Lui-même en voulait aussi à son propre père à cet age – il l'avait même détesté – mais suivre des règles et demander la permission faisait partie des bases de la vie quotidienne. En fait, cela faisait toujours partie de sa vie quotidienne, même maintenant. Il lui arrivait parfois de ne pas se plier aux lois – il restait un Serpentard, après tout – mais comment expliquer à Harry que le respect des règles était vital, surtout quand cela concernait Lily ?

Il se sentait aussi impuissant que le jour où son fils s'était roulé de colère sur le sol de la cuisine alors qu'il n'avait pas deux ans. Encore maintenant, il se sentait rougir de honte lorsqu'il repensait à cet instant, à Lily qui contemplait la scène devant elle avec des yeux vides, à lui, agenouillé au-dessus de l'enfant qui hurlait pendant qu'il criait "Arrête de pleurer ! Arrête-toi maintenant !" Bon. Il avait réussi à survivre à ses débuts désastreux de père. Il allait probablement devoir tout recommencer depuis le début une seconde fois.

Il vit Harry monter à bord d'une voiture à destination de Pré-au-Lard. Les yeux du garçon ne quittaient pas Lily. Les voitures s'ébranlèrent ; il leva alors une main vers Rogue comme s'il voulait lui poser une question. Un coup d'œil en direction de son visage lui apprit que le garçon éprouvait clairement des remords. Mais Harry rabaissa sa main aussi rapidement, et à ce moment-là, les voitures prirent un virage et sortirent de son champ de vision.

Rogue fut saisi par l'envie soudaine et irrationnelle de courir derrière les voitures avant de se rappeler que le garçon allait être parfaitement en sécurité à bord du Poudlard Express. Il laissa une longue expiration s'échapper et rejoignit Lily. Il allait devoir lui parler afin qu'ils présentent un front uni face à Harry. Il lui parlerait pendant des heures si cela était nécessaire. Il avait suffisamment de batailles à affronter quotidiennement sans se rajouter une guerre interne sous son propre toit.

Il atteignit Lily et lui serra rapidement la main en l'implorant des yeux de se montrer compréhensive. Il vit son expression s'adoucir. Il réalisa que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas restés seuls pendant un Jour de la Restit, et il avait appris à ses côtés à saisir les moments de bonheur quand ils étaient là.

Plusieurs heures après, il se tenait sur la Plateforme 9 3/4 au moment où le Poudlard Express fit son entrée en gare. Les élèves dévalèrent des wagons pour se jeter dans les bras tendus de leur parents. Il vit Lucius Malefoy et lui adressa un signe de tête cordial en prenant le soin de garder une expression neutre. Il avait fini par haïr l'homme, mais la sûreté passait avant tout. Draco descendit du train et échangea des formules de politesse avec son père. Lucius dévora ensuite le reste des passagers avec avidité.

Rogue ressentit une étincelle d'irritation et de peur. Quand il avait épousé Lily et adopté Harry, il avait marché sur le fil d'un rasoir, laissant sous entendre à ses anciens collègues Mangemorts que chacune de ses actions était stratégiquement calculée. Lucius avait mis du temps à être d'accord, et Rogue avait formé une alliance avec lui pour éviter qu'un Mangemort ne s'attaque à Harry. Mais pendant des années, Malefoy avait aussi essayé de s'accaparer son fils, en tentant Harry avec des cadeaux et Rogue avec de l'argent. L'année dernière, il avait accentué ses efforts, allant même jusqu'à faire des visites fréquentes à Poudlard. La lueur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il parlait de Harry faisait se dresser les cheveux de Rogue.

Harry émergea finalement du train, et Rogue lui fit un signe. Le bref accueil qu'il échangèrent rendit les effusions des Malefoys complètement sirupeuses en comparaison. Rogue appuya sa main contre le dos du garçon pour le presser de s'éloigner de Lucius.

Rogue conduisit Harry hors de la gare. Il retira ses robes de sorcier, puis lissa l'habit blanc qu'il portait en dessous. Malgré l'expertise de Lily pour choisir des tenues, il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements moldus, mais il souhaitait s'entretenir en privé avec Harry et un parc Moldu à proximité était l'endroit idéal pour faire cela. Il s'assit sur le banc en fer forgé qui faisait face au parc, et fit un geste pour inciter Harry à le rejoindre. Le garçon hésita, et Rogue dut résister à la pulsion de le traîner jusqu'à sa place. Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment considérer chacun de ses ordres comme une épreuve impossible, comme si on lui demandait de traverser un rideau de feu ?

« Je croyais qu'on devait aller à votre maison.

— A notre maison. C'est exact, mais j'ai besoin de discuter de quelque chose avec toi d'abord. »

Il espérait que le garçon ait la capacité d'écouter malgré son entêtement.

Harry fit basculer le poids de son corps d'une jambe à l'autre, mal à l'aise.

« Quoi donc ? »

La tolérance de Rogue avait atteint ses limites.

« Assieds-toi. Maintenant. »

Harry semblait sur le point de répondre, mais il referma la bouche et s'assit.

Rogue chercha au fond de lui-même une réserve supplémentaire de patience. Ce qu'il était sur le point d'expliquer était crucial, bien plus important que de céder à son tempérament.

« Il y a certaines règles dans notre maison... »

Harry laissa échapper un profond soupir.

« ... que Harry et moi avons tous les deux décidées. Elles nous ont bien servi. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu réussisses parfaitement à les suivre. Il y a des cas, et seulement quelques cas, où il est nécessaire de les contourner. Et parfois... C'est tellement facile de les oublier. »

Il fronça les sourcils amèrement.

« Mais je m'attends à ce que tu fasses de ton mieux pour les respecter. »

Il laissa son regard vagabonder dans le parc et contempla le vent chaud de l'été agiter les feuilles des arbres.

« Elles concernent toutes ta mère. »

Son regard revint au garçon, qui se tenait maintenant plus droit. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et son regard attentif. Il y avait peut-être de l'espoir, après tout.

« La première, dit-il doucement, est de ne jamais dire souviens-toi. »

* * *

Harry va-t-il survive à cet été ou Rogue va-t-il le noyer sous une avalanche de règles et de corvées stupides ? Réponse dans le chapitre 14 et les suivants...

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review ou qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris ! Je m'excuse pour les fautes qu'il y avait dans le chapitre précédent, mais je tenais à le publier car ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas avancé cette traduction. J'ai relu le chapitre mais s'il reste encore des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me les indiquer (par mp de préférence).

A bientôt,

NessL


	19. Chapitre XII : Sans adieux

**Chapitre XII. - Pas d'au revoir **

**Monde Connu : Rogue du Monde Connu**

* * *

Trouver le chemin du retour. Les mots étaient fermement ancrés dans l'esprit de Rogue tandis qu'il traversait à grandes enjambées la réserve poussiéreuse de ses appartements, les escaliers et se dirigeait vers les portes principales du château.

Les élèves allaient et venaient en maltraitant avec allégresse leurs valises cabossées. Les promesses de garder contact pendant l'été fusaient de part et d'autre dans les couloirs. Cette marée humaine grouillait et remuait en tous sens dans le plus total des chaos.

Rogue traversa le couloir en direction des élèves. La mer s'ouvrit sur son passage. Au milieu de cet espace dégagé se tenait un élève solitaire de première année. Il avait le dos tourné vers Rogue et essayait d'effacer une tache sur sa robe. Rogue plissa les yeux face à cette obstruction.

Un autre élève se pencha alors pour attraper le bras du garçon. L'enfant émit un petit cri lorsqu'il se retrouva entraîné hors du chemin du professeur. Rogue passa sans prononcer un mot, mais se permit un mince sourire de satisfaction. Les premières années étaient assez bien dressés au bout d'un an.

Aux portes du château, les élèves montaient à bord des calèches pour rejoindre le Poudlard Express.

Rogue les regarda avec méfiance. En temps normal, il prenait plaisir à passer le dernier jour de classe seul dans ses quartiers, soulagé d'échapper aux cris et au remue-ménage. Mais il avait fini par s'impatienter d'attendre la convocation de Dumbledore. Et en plus de cela... quelque chose l'avait attiré dehors cette année.

Il perçut le timbre agréable de la voix du directeur et tourna la tête.

Dumbledore était debout, son dos faisant face à Rogue. Le directeur se déplaça un peu, et il vit à qui il était en train de parler : Harry.

Rogue frissonna et eut un mouvement involontaire de recul. Il s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir eu une telle réaction viscérale. Le garçon avait le pouvoir troublant de le manipuler et de mettre ses émotions au grand jour. Et pas seulement la colère, mais des émotions provenant d'endroits plus profonds, bruts, et dans lesquels il n'avait aucune envie de se perdre. Plus le garçon repartirait tôt dans son monde et mieux cela vaudrait. Avec cette idée en tête, il s'approcha de Dumbledore et du garçon avec lenteur.

Harry se trouvait entre le directeur et les murs ensablés du château. La tête baissée, les bras fermement serrés autour de son torse, son attitude défaite contrastait de manière flagrante avec celle des autres élèves. Alors que Rogue se rapprochait, il capta des bribes de conversation :

« Vous n'avez pas à vous donner tout ce mal, disait Harry au directeur. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt maintenant que... »

Il s'arrêta en apercevant Rogue, qui les observa tous les deux avec suspicion.

« De quoi parlez-vous ensemble ?

― De rien, » répondit aussitôt Harry.

Un éclair d'excitation était passé dans les yeux du garçon, mais il avait aussitôt disparu.

« Hermione m'a dit que vous ne venez jamais voir le départ des élèves. Je me demande... enfin, je veux dire, est-ce que vous êtes venu pour une raison précise ? Vous voulez me voir pour parler de quelque chose ? interrogea-t-il.

La gorge de Rogue semblait étrangement sèche. Après sa première punition, le Potter animé, bavard et facétieux s'était envolé. Il avait été remplacé par un adolescent maussade, qui n'ouvrait la bouche que quand on le lui demandait pour laisser échapper des réponses si courtes qu'elles frisaient l'incorrection. Rogue avait fermé les yeux, trop content de profiter de ce silence béni. Et pourtant, Rogue le surprenait encore à l'observer, une lueur d'espoir vacillant dans ses yeux verts.

C'était cet d'espoir insensé qui énervait Rogue au plus haut point. Il ne prenait pas le garçon avec lui cet été. L'idée en elle-même était absurde. Potter essayait clairement de le faire culpabiliser à propos de quelque chose qui ne dépendait pas de sa responsabilité. Il ne céderait pas.

« Mes allées et venues ne vous regardent pas, répliqua Rogue.

― Exact, murmura Harry qui baissa les yeux vers le sol. Rien de plus qu'un professeur et un élève. »

Dumbledore fixa Rogue comme s'il attendait quelque chose de lui.

Une vague de désespoir frappa Rogue sans qu'il ne parvienne à en comprendre l'origine. Il mit la main dans une de ses poches pour cacher son poing serré, et ses doigts se refermèrent autour d'un ingrédient de potion petit et rond, qui était frais et réconfortant dans le creux de sa main.

Le garçon avait toujours ses bras drapés autour de lui et Dumbledore les regardait alternativement. Rogue se sentit pris au piège comme si on l'avait mis sur le devant d'une scène. Il s'éclaircit la voix :

« Est-ce que vous voulez... plus de fruits ? »

Le garçon le brûla de son regard.

« Non, je ne veux pas de ces maudits fruits ! »

La réticence de Rogue à corriger le garçon s'évapora.

« Potter... »

Harry se raidit.

« Il n'y a que nous trois. C'est inutile de m'appeler comme ça.

― Harry, le reprit Dumbledore, il n'y a aucun problème avec le nom de Potter.

― Ce n'est pas mon nom, insista Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'appelez pas par mon nom ? »

Rogue était en sueur ; il était sur que le garçon était responsable. Il lissa ses robes avec malaise.

« Il est temps que je vous dise au revoir. »

Harry grogna :

« Tu m'as dit une fois... »

Il s'arrêta, secoua la tête.

« Ou plutôt, _mon père_ m'a dit une fois qu'il ne faudrait dire au revoir qu'aux personnes qu'on souhaite vraiment recroiser. Vous savez, les _revoir_. »

Rogue soupira avec impatience.

« Est-ce que vous avez une raison particulière pour critiquer chacun de mes mots ?

― Je ne veux pas vous entendre dire ce que vous ne pensez pas. »

Rogue serra les dents.

« Très bien. Va-t'en. »

Harry le détailla.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être si différent de lui. C'est _impossible_.

― Vous allez rater votre train, ajouta Rogue.

― Mon père m'a dit une fois que la meilleure chose, mais aussi la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais faite était de fonder une famille. De se permettre de nous aimer, et de se laisser lui-même...

― Il est trop tard ! explosa Rogue. Il est trop tard pour que je… pour... »

Il prit une inspiration tremblante et expira lentement.

« Il est... tard. Vous devriez y aller. »

Harry l'observa avec tristesse, puis il se détourna et s'éloigna.

« Ce garçon est plutôt perceptif en ce qui concerne les problèmes de cœur, commenta Dumbledore.

― Il n'y a qu'une seule chose dont je souhaite discuter à propos de Potter, » grommela Rogue.

Le directeur soupira.

« Qu'avez vous découvert sur les chances de Harry de retourner dans son monde ? »

Rogue pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« C'est ce que je craignais. J'espérais que nous serions capables de le renvoyer chez lui avant la fin de l'année scolaire... »

Il fit un geste vers les voitures.

« Vous ne parvenez pas à trouver de connections entre les mondes ? »

Rogue secoua la tête.

« Quelque soit la nature du phénomène qui l'a amené ici, le passage s'est refermé et a disparu depuis. »

Il hésita.

« Je n'ai trouvé qu'un seul texte qui évoque un évènement pareil. »

Il passa au directeur une copie du message ; lui-même en avait déjà mémorisé le contenu.

_Un voyageur fatigué tombe à travers la forêt_

_Quand il se réveille, les arbres l'entourent sans être là _

_Reflets d'un monde passé_

_Ainsi le voyageur erre sans fin_

_Perdu dans ce décor familier_

_Alors seulement il comprend_

_Que le chemin du retour est celui qu'il vient de quitter_

_La guide peut le conduire sur ce chemin _

_Elle est plus proche qu'il ne le croyait_

_Mais il n'appartient qu'à lui de faire le premier pas_

« Plutôt vague, n'est ce pas ? murmura Dumbledore.

― Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le nombre d'auteurs qui sont des poètes frustrés, acquiesça Rogue en se frottant les tempes avec lassitude. Bien entendu, je compte poursuivre les recherches pendant l'été. »

Il détestait devoir poser la question, mais c'était inévitable.

« Vous pourrez faire venir le garçon à Poudlard quand il faudra l'examiner plus en détail ?

― J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible, répondit Dumbledore, un sourire furtif dansant sur ses lèvres. Pour cause de fumigation. »

Il fallut un moment à Rogue pour digérer cette information.

« Fumigation. A Poudlard. Pour quelle raison ?

― Des joncheruines.

― Des joncheruines, répéta Rogue.

― Une de nos plus jeune élève m'en a parlé. Apparemment, ces créatures peuvent pénétrer dans le cerveau et y brouiller vos pensées.

― Ah, je vois. Vous avez été atteint, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Rogue.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil.

« Je pose la question uniquement par souci pour votre santé, M. le Directeur, dit Rogue

― Hum. En tout cas, l'école doit être fermée pendant plusieures semaines cet été.

― Alors, comment va-t-on examiner le garçon ?

― Oh, mais je suis sûr que vous allez bien trouver une solution. »

Dumbledore passa un doigt dans sa barbe, l'air pensif.

« Vous savez qu'il ne doit rester qu'un court moment chez les Dursleys pour renouveler les enchantements de protection ?

― Ne recommencez pas. »

Rogue jeta un œil aux voitures et vit qu'Harry le regardait. Le garçon détourna le regard, puis baissa les yeux.

« Il est différent de l'autre, remarqua Rogue. Il y a de la colère, mais aussi... de l'anxiété.

― Plus empathique, renchérit Dumbledore. Il a hérité des inquiétudes de son père. »

Rogue se demanda un bref instant quel genre d'homme il aurait pu devenir si le destin le lui avait permi. Comment un homme avec son nom avait-il pu créer un tel espoir dans ces yeux ? Lorsqu'il était enfant, il avait cherché désespérément à mener une vie similaire à celle qu'Harry lui avait décrite. Mais aujourd'hui...

Les voitures s'ébranlèrent. Le directeur fit un dernier signe d'adieux aux élèves qui partaient. Harry était assis, le dos voûté, et fixait intensément l'école.

« Cette situation a atteint un point intéressant, commenta Dumbledore. Une âme perdue a besoin d'un guide. »

Rogue respira profondément tandis que la ligne de voiture disparaissait de sa vue. Il ne voulait pas identifier la cause du serrement qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine.

« Il demande l'impossible.

― Vous vous sous-estimez. »

Rogue émit un bref ricanement en réponse.

« Vous avez la capacité rare de déceler immédiatement le plus mauvais côté des gens. Cela vous rend inestimable à mes yeux pour la guerre qui se prépare. »

Dumbledore se tourna vers Rogue, sa face ridée par les préoccupations.

« Mais vous pouvez vous montrer aveugle quand il s'agit de voir leur meilleur côté. C'est peut-être quelque chose sur lequel vous devriez vous interroger. »

Rogue frissonna inconfortablement. Il avait l'impression d'être un élève à qui on avait posé une question délicate et de qui on attendait une réponse correcte.

« J'ai remarqué que le garçon n'était pas dénudé de qualités.

― Mais vous ne vous y attardez pas. Vous ne voulez pas non plus considérer ce que cela signifie pour son potentiel. »

Dumbledore joignit les mains devant lui et se redressa pour offrir son visage aux rayons du soleil.

« Néanmoins, je ne faisais pas référence à Harry tout à l'heure. »

Rogue grogna lorsque la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

« Vous vouliez parler d'autocritique. »

Le directeur émit un petit son satisfait.

« C'est un endroit superbe pour commencer. »

Avec une tape encourageante sur l'épaule, Dumbledore partit vers le château. Rogue resta dehors. Il entendit le sifflement du Poudlard Express et un nuage de fumée monta vers le ciel dans la direction de la gare de Pré au Lard. Très bientôt, les élèves allaient être sur le chemin de leur maison.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers sa propre demeure, à l'Impasse du Tisseur. S'il devait s'occuper du garçon là-bas, qu'il en soit ainsi. Cela serait uniquement dans un but de recherche, et les informations qu'il rassemblerait lui permettront de se débarrasser au plus vite du gamin. Il sentit la contraction dans sa poitrine se relâcher et il hocha la tête, rassuré que ce soit la bonne décision à prendre.

Le bruit du Poudlard Express diminua jusqu'à ce qu'il se dissipe en échos dans les falaises. Bientôt, il sera impossible de distinguer le son de la machine distante au-dessus du piaillement des oiseaux et du murmure du vent chaud de l'été.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne sur qui se focaliser que Rogue se rendit compte à quel point il n'était pas à sa place à Poudlard : une figure sombre et isolée, qui clignait maléfiquement des yeux face au parc inondé de soleil et déserté par les élèves. Et pourtant, même s'il était complètement en décalage ici, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'être ailleurs.

Il tourna les talons et marcha vers la lumière vacillante du château pour commencer ses préparatifs des longs mois d'été. Son esprit visualisa un garçon aux cheveux noirs assis dans un compartiment du train, et il se surprit encore à murmurer ces mots : trouver le chemin du retour.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews ! Je n'ai pas pu répondre à certaine car il n'y a pas d'e-mail, mais cela m'a fait plaisir.

Alors... est-ce que vous croyez que Rogue va craquer ?

Réponse dans 2 chapitres !


End file.
